


Зеркало

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Out of Character, всякая ситхская мистика, митоз, онибыникада, стремный и напрочь неканонный Татуин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: У Люка Скайуокера шило не только в заднице. И не только шило...Скайуокеров много не бываетПредупреждения: АУ, авторский хэдканон, смена POV в рамках повествования, элементы земной мистики. Автор отрывался как мог.Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom Star Wars teamПредупреждение: в тексте присутствуют абсолютно неканонные, нестандартные и неправильные ситхи. Они глубоко раскаиваются в собственном существовании, но к Свету не вернутся.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Зеркало

«Дай порулить».  
«Не дам. Ты в прошлом каньоне вел. Позавчера».  
«Тот был уже по десятку раз пройденный, а тут я раньше еще не ездил».  
«Я тоже! И вообще, ты кое-чего не учитываешь…»  
\- Притормози, Люк, - строго сказал Оуэн. – Ты же не собираешься лететь как обычно?  
«Видишь? Мы с дядей и тетей. Хатта с два они дадут нам пройти этот каньон по-настоящему!»  
«Гр-р-р! Тогда давай объедем! Не хочу проползти каждый поворот на скорости беременной рососпинки и запомнить, как тут всё устроено! В незнакомые каньоны надо влетать на максимальной скорости!»  
«Брат мой, ты адреналиновый маньяк, но я тебя понимаю. Сам такой же».  
«Вот именно! Скажи дяде с тетей, что у тебя предчувствие. Они поверят».  
«Врать глупо».  
«А ты правду скажи. У тебя очень, очень плохое предчувствие. Что, если вы проползете этот каньон со скоростью пешехода, случится что-то страшное!»  
«В смысле, ты расстроишься и нашкодишь для поправки настроения?»  
«Да».  
\- Дядь, - Люк сбросил скорость и повернулся к месту переднего стрелка. – Может, объедем?  
\- Что такое? – Оуэн нахмурился и проверил аккумулятор бластера. – Чувствуешь что-то?  
\- Нет, просто не хочется внутрь.  
\- Хатт, - Оуэн бросил взгляд на солнца. – Мы так часа два времени потеряем.  
\- Я нагоню, - заверил его Люк. – На открытом пространстве ведь можно, ну, ускориться?  
\- Оуэн, у Люка хорошее чутье, - подала голос Беру. – А до заката мы все равно успеем.  
\- Ладно, поворачивай, - вздохнул тот.  
«Ура!»  
«Из-за тебя я соврал дяде с тетей».  
«Пф, можно подумать, от этого кому-то стало плохо».  
«Они-то думают, я действительно что-то почуял!»  
«Вот что значит репутация. Зато потом, когда будем одни, мы сможем пройти этот каньон на полном ходу! И да, вести буду я».  
Люк подавил улыбку.  
Конечно, домой они успели. А то, что летели так, что дюны иногда сливались в туманные полосы, а дядя аж четыре раза матерился – и это при тете! – несущественные мелочи.  
«Вот видишь, и ничего страшного не случилось».  
«Делать то, что говорят голоса в голове, – плохая идея, - наставительно заметил Люк, заходя к себе в комнату. – Об этом написано во всех книжках по психиатрии, которые мы смогли скачать».  
«Пф. Вот завтра ты будешь голосом в моей голове. И что, мне из-за этого тебя не слушать?»  
Люк пожал плечами. Книжки, конечно, хорошо. Но там говорится про шизофрению, диссоциативное расстройство личности и прочие психические заболевания. А если тебя действительно двое? Не только в голове, а на самом деле. Если вы можете меняться местами и осознанно уступать друг другу контроль над телом? Это как, считается голосом в голове или нет?  
«И вообще, на Татуине психиатров не водится, - сообщил ему тот, второй Люк. – А значит, мы можем с чистой совестью послать их мнение дальними барханами. Всё равно не отловят и лечиться не заставят».  
Люк молча согласился. Книжки по детской психологии утверждали, что воображаемый друг – это очень плохой симптом. Но Люк – второй, который в голове – не просто друг. Он воображаемый брат, а это совсем другое.  
«Я бы и настоящим побыть не отказался», - вздохнул тот, привычно уловив не оформленную в слова мысль.  
«Это было бы круто, - согласился Люк. – Но как? У нас же нет суперцентра по клонированию».  
«Надо полазить в голонете. Там наверняка найдется пара идей».  
«Займемся, - Люк расслабленно откинулся на топчан. – Не уверен, что получится что-нибудь путное, но надо же когда-то начинать?»

Легко сказать – полазить в голонете. На ферме-то доступа не было, Оуэн в свое время пожалел денег на подключение. А в город удавалось съездить нечасто, да и не пускали туда Люка одного. Пришлось сначала выспрашивать у дяди с тетей.  
«Это логично, - вздохнул Люк-из-головы. – Ну откуда им знать что-то, кроме природного способа? Они ведь никогда не пытались создать жизнь из ничего».  
«У них и природным не очень-то получается, - согласился Люк-основной. – Хотя… может, тебя выйдет как-нибудь запихнуть в младенца?»  
«Как?»  
«Не знаю».  
«Вот и я не знаю. Был бы ты девушкой, мог бы попробовать меня родить…»  
Люка перекосило.  
«Но увы, - ухмыльнулся Люк-второй. – Впрочем, перспектива орать и писаться по ночам меня все равно не радует».  
В город удалось съездить только через полторы недели. Зато их даже оставили одних в голонет-кафе: Оуэну надо было встретиться с торговым партнером, которому Ларсы продавали овощи, и брать с собой племянника он не хотел. Но вот сам поиск пока шел… скажем так, не очень удачно.  
Нет, в голонете было полно страшилок о двойниках, встреча с которыми сулит смерть, которые захватывают тело увидевшего их, приходят в дом под его именем и творят прочие нехорошие вещи. Но ни грамма полезной информации о том, как такого двойника притащить и воплотить!  
«А ты ожидал увидеть пошаговую инструкцию? – фыркнул Люк-из-головы. – Пусти, давай теперь я поищу».  
Люк послушно закрыл глаза. Ощущения тела как-то отдалились, размазались. Жесткая спинка стула под спиной теперь чувствовалась словно сквозь толстый слой ткани, а звуки почти заглохли. И как брат всё время так живет?  
Люк-второй тем временем бодро стучал пальцами по сенсорной панели терминала.  
«Реклама центров по клонированию и генетическим модификациям, новейшие достижения биотехнологий, что делать при встрече с двойником… проверить, не клаудит ли это. Ха! Можно подумать, он так просто скажет».  
«Попробуй через запрос про вызов страшных темных созданий», - предложил Люк.  
К мысли о том, что Люк-из-головы – это темная сторона Люка-основного, они пришли после очередного разговора с Беном. Люк-основной любил к нему заезжать: Бен знал кучу интересных историй про рыцарей-джедаев, их древних врагов ситхов, далекие планеты и войны. Люк-второй старого отшельника отчего-то опасался и при каждой встрече забивался так глубоко, что почти переставал ощущаться. Впрочем, даже он признавал: из рассказов Бена можно узнать много полезной информации. Например, слова о том, что у Силы – древней всемогущей субстанции, пронизывающей галактику, – есть Темная и Светлая Стороны, замечательно легли на самосознание Люков. Действительно. Ведь есть они оба, единое целое – Сила. Есть Люк-основной – ее Светлая Сторона. А есть Люк-дополнительный. Он, ну… характер у него сложный. И недобрый он. Люк себя не обманывал: брат у него иногда редкостная сволочь. Но если он – Темная Сторона, ему, наверное, положено?  
«Да, я такой, - фыркнул Люк-второй в ответ на пришедшее воспоминание. – Злодей, гад и вообще темный. А ты – герой с просветлением головного мозга. Смотри. Как думаешь, нам это подойдет?»  
Люк подобрался. Пока он размышлял, брат какими-то неведомыми ссылками вышел на дурацкий девчачий сайт про привороты, гадания и прочую чепуху. И теперь смотрел на статью, озаглавленную «гадание на зеркале».  
«Сущность, которую вызывают из-за грани. Темная и загадочная, получающаяся из отражения проводящего ритуал, - Люк еще не дочитал, но что-то подсказывало ему: они все-таки нашли. – Зеркальный коридор, по которому может прийти всё, что угодно. Да, похоже, это то, что надо. Только придется слегка модернизировать обряд. Нафиг нам суженый-ряженый? Да и меры безопасности… здесь они направлены на то, чтобы из-за грани ничего не пришло. А нам-то нужен обратный результат!»  
«Ищи еще что-нибудь про зеркальную мистику, - Люк-из-головы отстранился, отдавая ему управление телом. – И как зеркала делают, тоже».  
«Это-то зачем? У тети Беру есть, можно позаимствовать…»  
«Люк! Если ты выдернешь меня из зеркала размером с ладошку, у тебя будет не брат, а колбаса с глазками! Длинная такая и толщиной точно по диаметру зеркала! Оно тебе надо?»  
«Нет», - признал Люк и снова забарабанил пальцами по панели. До прихода дяди оставалось не так уж много времени, а найти надо было еще кучу всего.

Техническая сторона задумки проблемы не составила. Раздобыть через джав большой, выше Люка в полный рост, лист металла оказалось несложно: в пустыне все друг друга знают, и краулер не отказался помочь милому человеческому мальчику. Правда, сварить в домашних условиях амальгаму, да еще и в тайне от взрослых, – задача из невыполнимых, это признавали оба Люка. Но что есть зеркало? Гладкая отражающая поверхность. Стекла достать всё равно не удалось, не водятся они в пустыне, особенно такого размера. А значит, можно просто отполировать до блеска лист дюрастали. В конце концов, если Люк-из-головы окажется в воплощенном виде немного серым, они это как-нибудь переживут.  
«А зеркальный коридор будем делать? – спросил Люк-дополнительный. – На том сайте говорилось, что так эффект мощнее».  
«Второго листа нет ни на одном из ближайших краулеров, - Люк-основной настраивал шлифовальный станок: полировать огромную поверхность вручную пришлось бы несколько месяцев. – А пытаться достать через дядю с тетей подозрительно».  
Они сразу решили, что говорить взрослым не будут. Ритуал с вызовом неведомой сущности выглядел опасным, а значит, его наверняка запретят. Может, где-то на далеких планетах Внутреннего кольца глупые родители не верят в мистику и позволяют детям проводить любые вычитанные в голонете обряды, но на Татуине таких нет. Вымерли. А уж если учесть, что ритуал, по всем описаниям, нужно было начинать после полуночи…  
На Татуине ночь – опасное время. Замирает, затихает вечно живая пустыня. Ветер то умолкает, заставляя трясти головой: не оглох ли? – то воет между барханами на одной тягучей, недоброй ноте. Песок еле слышно шелестит: не так, как днем, когда дюны поют под жгучими лучами двух солнц, – тихо-тихо, не поймешь, то ли чудится, а то ли и впрямь ползет между тенями звук без источника. Ночью долгожданная прохлада вечерних часов сменяется стылым холодом, вытягивающим тепло из костей. Холод трогает волосы, обнимает за плечи, проходит мягкими сухими пальцами по скрытой одеждой коже. Многочисленные тени, отбрасываемые тремя лунами планеты, чертят на песке причудливые узоры – и неясно, где только морок, игра света, а где подкрадывается что-то, чему нет названия. Ночью фермы запирают ворота, ночью останавливаются вечно ползущие краулеры. Ночью по пустыне идет смерть.  
«А может, одно зеркало и лучше, - задумчиво проговорил Люк-из-головы. – Смотри, зеркальный коридор – это дорога за грань, откуда может появиться гость. А нам не надо никого звать. Ведь я уже здесь, меня осталось только отразить».  
«Вот и хорошо, - кивнул Люк-основной. – Правда, непонятно, что делать с лунами».  
Они прочитали тогда, что лунный свет – частый элемент мистических ритуалов на вызов всяких тварей. Значит, и к воплощению Люка-дополнительного его подключить можно, тем более что лун над Татуином целых три. Правда, тройное полнолуние наступит только через полтора месяца, но и это – очень короткий срок. В астрономии Люки разбирались и прекрасно понимали, что идея с ритуалом пришла им в голову очень вовремя. Еще немного – и пришлось бы не один год ждать нужного времени. А так – потерпят, заодно и зеркало лучше отполируют.  
Вот только, чтобы поймать в него трехлунный свет, зеркало пришлось бы вынести из дома. А ночью фермы неспроста запирают двери.  
«Можно установить напротив окна, - предложил Люк-из-головы. – И открыть, чтобы стекло не помешало».  
«Не пойдет, окно слишком маленькое, - отказался Люк-основной. – Только один участок зеркала осветит. Воплотится от тебя правая рука, кусок грудной клетки и полголовы. Оно нам надо?»  
«Тогда дверь открыть. Запереть успеем, если что».  
«Напротив двери луны встанут только перед рассветом, я уточнял, - вздохнул Люк-основной. – А во всех источниках говорится, что надо глухой ночью. Придется выносить наружу».  
«Дурная идея», - тихо отозвался Люк-из-головы.  
Это и в самом деле было опасно. Ни один местный житель не покидал ночью родных стен, но иногда к утру джавьи краулеры или непоседливые дети на спидерах находили тела чужаков: охотников за головами, наемников, искателей сокровищ… да мало ли на Татуине всякого отребья? Они не знали пустынных традиций, отмахивались от нелепых суеверий и неизменно встречали свой конец в ночной тишине. На телах их не было ран, только страх отпечатывался в распахнутых глазах. После заката по пустыне бродила смерть, невидимая и неощутимая – по крайней мере, так говорили фермеры. Оба Люка знали: это не так. Смерть можно увидеть. Они не раз замечали у горизонта белесые прозрачные тени, пахнущие холодом и опасностью. Кроме Люков, никто в окрестностях Анкорхеда не мог различить эти силуэты. Но Ларсы, не первое десятилетие прожившие на Татуине, верили племяннику и не попрекали его слишком хорошей фантазией.  
«Мы же видим тварей пустыни. Успеем заметить их еще на горизонте и спрятаться в дом».  
«Мой брат – герой со стремлением к риску, - проворчал Люк-из-головы. – Может, обойдемся без лунного света? Не хочется быть сожранным сразу же после воплощения».  
На самом деле, никто не знал, едят ли свою добычу твари пустыни. Но Люки считали, что да. Для чего-то же они убивают? А ради развлечения это делают только разумные существа.  
«У нас и так не зеркало, а подделка какая-то, - поморщился Люк-основной. – Если уберем еще один усиливающий элемент ритуала, может просто ничего не выйти. Как-нибудь уж прокрадемся к выходу с этим листом в обнимку».  
«Есть способ куда проще, - фыркнул Люк-из-головы. – Вечером ты банально забудешь зеркало во дворе. Только тряпками замотать не забудь, а то мало ли. Мы ж не знаем, как положено хранить ингредиенты для страшных мистических ритуалов. Может, их, как лекарства, надо держать в защищенном от света месте».

Полностью скрыться от внимания взрослых не вышло. Как ни странно, легче всего было уберечь от дяди с тетей будущее зеркало. Казалось бы, спрятать огромный, почти метр на два, толстый лист металла на небольшой замкнутой ферме – непосильная задача. Но у Люка была мастерская, пусть маленькая, зато качественно заваленная разным хламом. Дядя с тетей туда не совались: признавали право племянника разводить на своей территории такой бардак, в котором ему не сложно ориентироваться. Что уж там, в мастерской Оуэна – большой, находящейся в отдельном строении – порядку было еще меньше. Поэтому спрятать зеркало удалось без особого труда. А вот собственное настроение… Люки – и основной, и тот, что из головы – слишком увлеклись, слишком предвкушали день ритуала. И дядя с тетей, разумеется, не могли не заметить, что племянник как-то подозрительно притих: то ли заболел, то ли придумывает что-то грандиозное – и не сказать еще, что хуже. Хорошо еще, Люк-из-головы был на страже и не пропустил момент, когда Оуэн явно для проверки завел разговор о летной Академии.  
\- Может, стоит его всё же отпустить? Парень-то в отца пошел, тоже везде, где только можно, носится. Так пусть уж лучше под присмотром. В армии дисциплина, угробиться по дурости ему не дадут…  
\- Да! – охотно согласился Люк-из-головы, когда Люк-основной, опять думающий о зеркале, уже готов был привычно ответить «угу». – Меня обязательно надо в Академию! Дядя, а можно в следующий раз, когда мы поедем в город, я сгоняю до имперского гарнизона? Надо же посмотреть на будущее место службы!  
Ему достался легкий подзатыльник и тирада о том, что ни один уважающий себя летчик-истребитель – а иным Люк со своим характером не станет – не будет служить в такой дыре, как татуинский гарнизон. Но своей цели Люк-из-головы добился: дядя с тетей заметно успокоились.  
Наконец наступил день тройного полнолуния. Вечером Люк-основной заранее старательно забыл у стены фермы замотанное в ветошь зеркало. Люк-второй уже почти неделю смирно сидел где-то в глубине их общей головы и не вылезал наружу: чтобы, как он объяснил, неведомые ритуальные силы не перепутали, кого тут воплощать надо. Дядя с тетей явно что-то заподозрили, и Люкам пришлось изобразить попытку отпроситься в гости к Дарклайтерам: лучше уж пусть про гонки подумают, чем про правду.  
\- По каньонам намылился? – грозно, но с облегчением осведомился Оуэн. – Нет уж, нечего тебе там делать. Да и вечер почти, куда по темноте ехать?  
\- Я у Биггса заночую, а потом мы с ним немного погоняем, - Люк-основной ненавидел врать. Но брат, неслышно бормочущий где-то в глубине сознания, и собственная логика подсказывали: сейчас надо. Пусть запретят уезжать из дома и успокоятся.  
\- Сиди, - велел Оуэн. – Вот сдались тебе эти каньоны, а? Разобьешься когда-нибудь.  
\- Я шустрый, - отмахнулся Люк-основной. Увернулся от символического подзатыльника и удрал к себе в комнату.  
Ночи на Татуине всегда наступают быстро. Как только край последнего солнца полностью скроется за горизонтом, день считается оконченным. Ничего, что небо еще отливает красным, что даже на востоке лиловая чернота еще не затянула его – пустыня больше не безопасна. Запирают двери разбросанные вокруг городов фермы, останавливаются краулеры и случайно задержавшиеся в дороге спидеры, разводят охранные костры тускены… Говорят, в городах не водятся твари пустыни, и там даже после заката на улицах встречаются прохожие. Но фермерам до этого дела нет. Всем известно, что горожане ничего хорошего не придумают. Те, кто живет среди песков, заканчивают с хлопотами по дому еще поздним вечером, а с наступлением темноты ложатся спать. Так оно безопаснее.  
Дядя с тетей давно заснули. Люкам пришлось сначала притворяться – мало ли, вдруг тетя зайдет пожелать спокойной ночи или убедиться, что племянник не творит ничего коварного? – потом бороться со сном, ожидая, пока три луны не окажутся достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы поместиться в одно зеркало. Наконец Люк-основной босиком, чтобы не поднимать шума, прокрался по коридору к черному ходу и отпер замок.  
Ночь была холодной и тихой. Трехлунный свет заливал замершую до утра пустыню, пески покрывал ковер из теней всех оттенков черного, серого и серебристого. Это было жутко красиво, только такой красотой, наверное, лучше любоваться из-за многослойного транспаристила. Впрочем, Люк-основной не чувствовал опасности, и возле горизонта не колебались под неощутимым ветром бледные призрачные тени.  
Он осторожно переступил порог и, помедлив, притворил за собой дверь. Щелкнул замок. Теперь, если вдруг что, дядя с тетей не останутся беззащитными. А уж отпереть-то он успеет. Люк-второй что-то неодобрительно буркнул, но не возразил.  
Зеркало стояло там же, где они его оставили. Люк-основной снял с него ветхую ткань и начал поворачивать, ловя в полированную дюрасталь неестественно круглые диски лун. Одна, другая… третья.  
Холодный серебристый свет залил металлический прямоугольник. Затуманилось отражение переливающихся тенями песков, отдалился и исчез в зеркальной поверхности угол сарая. Люк-основной, прикусив губу, торопливо набросал песка под нижнюю часть металлического листа: зафиксировать в нужном положении.  
«Ну что, готов?» - мысленно спросил он у брата.  
«Ага. Давай уже», - отозвался тот.  
Люк-основной встал напротив зеркала.  
В полированной поверхности не отразилось ничего страшного: только белый, холодный свет трех лун и сам Люк. На фоне этого серебристого сияния силуэт казался темным, почти черным. Лицо у него было растерянное и немного испуганное.  
\- Люк Скайуокер, - тихо произнес Люк-основной. Они не знали, как правильно звать: не повторять же девчоночьи глупости про суженого? Но имя – лучший якорь, оно, наверное, притянет…  
Отражение стояло среди сияния, смотрело отсвечивающими белым глазами. Люк-основной коснулся поверхности зеркала. По холодному гладкому металлу словно бы пробежала едва заметная рябь, как по воде в кружке, если на нее подуть.  
\- Люк Скайуокер, брат мой. Иди сюда. Здесь твоя семья, здесь тебя ждут, - повторил Люк-основной.  
Металлическая поверхность потеплела под пальцами.  
\- Люк Скайуокер, брат мой. Иди ко мне. Будь рядом со мной.  
Отражение в зеркале тоже шевелило губами, повторяя слова. Люку-основному почудилось, что он слышит еле различимый шепот, зовущий куда-то далеко, в зазеркальные глубины, туда, где среди белого сияния стоит его брат. Он машинально шагнул вперед и понял, что пальцы его касаются уже не холодного от лунного света металла, а живой и теплой руки.  
\- Люк Скайуокер, брат мой, - имя вырвалось быстрее, чем Люк-основной подумал об этом. – Иди сюда. Тут лучше, чем в зеркале. У тебя там только непонятная белая хрень, а у нас полно других интересных вещей. Пошли уже!  
Пальцы той, скрытой за полированной поверхностью руки вцепились в его ладонь. Люк-основной осторожно, не отводя глаз от лица зеркального брата, потянул ее вперед. Гладкий металл заволновался, пошел кругами, и из него медленно, каким-то неестественным тягучим движением вынырнул Люк-второй. Показалось из-под светящейся поверхности лицо, растрепанные волосы…  
В какой-то момент Люку-основному показалось, что зеркало начало застывать обратно, густеть, как взбитые кухонным миксером сливки. Еще не успев испугаться, что брат застрянет на полпути, он резко дернул его на себя. Раздался странный звук, похожий на глубокий вздох, и Люк-основной, не удержав равновесия, упал на спину. Сверху на него свалился еще один Люк: бледный, с дикими глазами.  
\- Разбей!.. – выпалил он срывающимся шепотом. Люк-основной вскочил, бросил беглый взгляд на зеркало. То чернело на глазах, наливаясь глухой, недоброй тьмой. Внутри уже не отражались ни играющие тенями пески, ни угол сарая.  
В руку сунулся резак по металлу: брат дотянулся до него раньше, они оговаривали подобную ситуацию. Люк-основной включил инструмент и, не глядя в зеркало, рубанул по застывающей поверхности крест-накрест. Раздался тонкий, неметаллический звон, и дюрасталевый прямоугольник распался на четыре неравные части.  
\- Расплавь осколки!  
Люк-основной прижал горящий плазменный луч резака к ближайшему куску зеркала. Повел вперед, позволяя светящимся оранжевым каплям шипеть под ногами. Второй Люк, наскоро обернув ладони ветошью, забрасывал песком еще один осколок.  
\- Жаль, второго резака нет, - пробормотал Люк-основной, перейдя к третьему куску. – Быстрее бы управились.  
\- Мелкие уже не так страшны, мне кажется, - неуверенно ответил брат. – Большое зеркало страшнее. Хорошо, что не стекло взяли, спеклось бы с песком в единое целое… Так, поторопись, я чувствую опасность на горизонте.  
Люк-основной, бегло глянув вдаль, согласился. Несколько белесых силуэтов, маячащих на фоне неба, подсказывали: задерживаться не стоит.  
\- Пока открой… - он сунул руку в карман, но ключ выскользнул из пальцев и свалился в песок, как раз туда, где остывала, меняя оранжевый цвет на темно-красный, лужица расплавленной дюрастали. Замер, косо воткнувшись в вязкий, почти застывший металл.  
\- Хатт! Тогда стучи в дверь, пусть дядя с тетей откроют!  
\- Ни за что! – брат сверкнул глазами с непонятным возмущением. – У тебя в левом верхнем кармане должна быть проволока, жесткая.  
Люк-основной кивнул, повернулся, позволяя брату достать нужное. Тот зашуршал возле замка, защелкал чем-то. Люк-основной невольно порадовался, что песчаные бури Татуина портят любую сложную электронику, заставляя фермеров ставить на двери и ворота только простейшие механические запоры.  
Замок открылся как раз тогда, когда последний кусок зеркала превратился в металлическую лужицу на сплавленном в стекло песке.  
\- Давай!  
Братья перескочили через порог, захлопнули за собой дверь и столкнулись ладонями на засове: закрыть, запереть понадежнее.  
\- Ну, всё уже, - ухмыльнулся второй Люк, тот, что из зеркала. – Твари пустыни не заходят в дома.  
Люк-основной прислушался. В доме царила тишина, где-то за несколькими стенами спали дядя с тетей. Их ритуал, показавшийся обоим участникам страшно долгим и шумным, никого не разбудил.  
\- Знаешь, мне показалось на миг, что ты застрял, - признался Люк-основной, добравшись до комнаты. Он уже поверил, что всё получилось, и теперь с любопытством разглядывал брата. Сейчас в нем не было ничего мистически-зазеркального: обычный подросток, как и он сам, четырнадцати лет, взъерошенный, взбудораженный и с песком в волосах.  
\- Это я на руку свою глаза скосил, - вздохнул тот. – Ну, там, где она с зеркалом соприкасалась. И металл сразу же твердеть начал. Хорошо, ты сообразил дернуть как следует.  
Люк-основной про себя поблагодарил Братьев, что не смотрел на собственную руку, когда она утонула в зеркале.  
\- А почему ты в дверь стучать не захотел? Дядя с тетей, конечно, ругались бы, что ночью из дома вышли, но…  
\- Брат мой, ты совсем головой ударился? – второй Люк посмотрел на него, как на идиота. – Вот представь. Спишь ты спокойно у себя в спальне. И тут где-то в прихожей раздается стук. Ты идешь, открываешь дверь, а за порогом стоит твой племянник. А за плечом у него маячит нечто, что тоже выглядит, как твой племянник. И просят они у тебя: «Пусти, дядя, в дом…» И вот ты мне скажи: что, в самом деле бы не пальнул?  
\- И даже очередью, - поежился Люк-основной. – На такое и гранаты не жалко. Причем в обоих, настоящий-то племянник дома спит. Всё-таки у тебя, брат, как-то по-другому мозги работают. Я о таком даже не подумал.  
\- Просто ты занят был, - утешил его тот. Стряхнул с одежды песок, забрался под одеяло. – Всё, давай спать. Лично я устал, как бордельная твилечка под утро.  
Люк-основной кивнул. На него тоже навалилась тяжелая сонная одурь, да и руки предательски подрагивали.  
\- А в зеркале ты черный был, - непонятно почему заявил он. – Ну, почти. Темная такая фигура на белом фоне.  
\- Я же Темная Сторона, - пожал плечами второй Люк. – Мне положено. Я вот тебя видел как белый силуэт в черном прямоугольнике. Потому что ты светлый. Спи давай. Нам еще утром отбрехиваться, как так вышло, что нас двое стало.  
Люк-основной кивнул и закрыл глаза. Какая, в конце концов, разница – темный, светлый? Главное, у них получилось!

Люк-светлый  
Он спал очень долго, наверное, пропустил даже рассвет и проснулся только от голоса тети.  
\- Люк, давно пора… ой.  
«Ой», похоже, получился оттого, что Беру вместо одного племянника увидела двух, тесно переплетшихся конечностями и замотавшихся в одеяло. Люк поспешно открыл глаза и заявил:  
\- Тетя, не бойся, всё в порядке, нас просто двое!  
\- Действительно, в порядке, - хихикнул брат. Он сильно напрягся под одеялом, до боли вцепился в руку.  
\- Люк, - Беру потрясла головой, - что это за… ерунда такая?  
\- Ну, - брат мило улыбнулся, - думаю, делать вид, что нас всегда было двое, просто один прятался, не поможет?  
\- Да. Я бы заметила.  
\- Это мой брат, - твердо сказал Люк. – Мы раздвоились.  
\- Вы ж с дядей всё никак не размножаетесь, - добавил второй Люк, темный. – Вот нам и пришлось взять дело в свои руки.  
\- Это что, митоз? – нервно хмыкнула Беру.  
\- Точно! – обрадовался Люк. – Я… мы недавно по биологии проходили, именно митоз!  
\- Так, - за спиной Беру появился Оуэн. – Почему ты, мелкий паршивец, всё еще… кхм.  
Дядя посмотрел на открывшуюся ему картину, задумчиво икнул, машинально погладил маленький домашний бластер. Набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, явно намереваясь высказать всё, что думал по этому поводу, но покосился на тетю и промолчал.  
\- Настоящий который? – мрачно спросил он.  
\- Оба, - решительно ответил Люк. – Понимаешь, дядя, у нас была шизофрения. Нас двое было в одном теле. Помнишь, иногда мы вели себя странно?  
\- Эй, нечего сваливать на меня свои шкоды! – пихнул его в бок брат.  
\- А я еще и не начал! Так вот, это мы местами менялись. То он – голос в моей голове, а я телом управляю, то наоборот. А теперь мы придумали, как раздвоиться!  
\- Ни хатта не понял, - подытожил Оуэн. – Пошли-ка за мной.  
Оба Люка выбрались из постели и последовали за дядей. Спину щекотало взглядом Беру: та явно уже опомнилась от удивления и держала бластер наготове.  
Снаружи было позднее утро. Солнца приподнялись над горизонтом и били по песку горячими лучами. Сбоку, у стены, темнела запекшаяся лужица, оставшаяся от зеркала.  
\- Под дневным светом вроде оба не таете, - проговорил Оуэн. – Значит, не твари.  
\- Оуэн, твари пустыни не могут войти в дом, - возразила Беру.  
\- А человеческий мальчишка не может раздвоиться, как амеба! – отрезал Оуэн. – Так, теперь в медотсек.  
Люк бросил взгляд на брата. Тот, оказавшись под солнечными лучами, несколько расслабился, но всё еще держался скованно. Боится? Но уж дядю с тетей-то они убедить сумеют.  
Медотсек на ферме был небольшой, на одного человека. Зато хороший, с качественной аппаратурой: кто-то из знакомых тети Беру помог в свое время. Люк послушно подставил руку под кровезаборник, брат последовал его примеру.  
\- Показатели совпадают с более ранними образцами, - проворчал Оуэн. – Точнее я проверить не смогу, не врач все-таки.  
Люк осторожно кивнул. Медотсеки на фермах используются от случая к случаю. На Татуине болеют редко, а тот, кто серьезно пострадал в пустыне, чаще всего не доезжает до дома. Медицинскую аппаратуру фермеры стараются добыть самую лучшую: в Анкорхеде больница только одна, довольно дорогая, да и пока еще до нее доберешься… Знакомые контрабандисты есть у всех, поэтому хорошие анализаторы в медотсеках не редкость. А вот пользоваться всеми их функциями умеет уже далеко не каждый.  
\- Значит, не клаудит или еще какая дрянь, - сделал вывод Оуэн. – Ни хатта не понимаю. И кто же из вас настоящий?  
\- Оба, - твердо повторил Люк. Давать повод для малейшего сомнения в брате он не собирался.  
\- А сначала который был? Ну, тот, кто у нас с Беру рос?  
\- Мы не знаем, - ответил брат. – Мы всегда были вместе. Я не помню, чтобы Люка не было, и он, наверное, тоже.  
\- Мне кажется, старший он, - Люк указал на зазеркального брата. – Потому что умнее.  
\- Я просто думаю перед тем, как что-то делать! – фыркнул тот. Люк подумал, что, когда сидишь запертый в чужом сознании, волей-неволей научишься думать: делать-то ничего не выходит! Но вслух, конечно, ничего не сказал.  
\- Ладно, - Оуэн встряхнул головой. – Звать-то вас как, настоящие?  
\- Люк Скайуокер! – хором ответили братья.  
\- Хатт вас побери. Люк Скайуокер! В двух экземплярах. Живо к влаговыпаривателям, утро уже почти закончилось!  
\- Ну, хотя бы в первый момент не пристрелили, - шепнул брат, присев рядом с механизмом. Дяди с тетей рядом не было, хотя и чувствовалось, что они наблюдают через прицелы турелей. – Уже обнадеживает.  
\- Да ладно, это же дядя и тетя, - успокоил его Люк. – Они не станут что-то делать, не разобравшись. Ну, разве что с перепугу. А ты не похож на ночную тварь. И я тоже.  
Брат промолчал, только передернул плечами, словно от холода.  
День выдался тяжелым и нервным. Дядя с тетей явно вымотались, стараясь и по дому управиться, и за внезапно раздвоившимся племянником приглядеть. Оба Люка чувствовали их напряженное внимание, как всегда чувствовали других разумных. В чем-то Люк даже понимал Оуэна с Беру: люди все-таки действительно не размножаются делением. Хорошо еще, они про ритуал не знают…  
\- Вот что, - решительно заявил Оуэн после ужина. Даже поглощение племянниками человеческой пищи его, похоже, успокоило не до конца. – Как хотите, но на ночь я вас обоих запру. Для надежности.  
\- Оуэн! – возмутилась Беру. – А если…  
\- Если бы один из нас был тварь пустыни и захотел сожрать другого, он бы сделал это еще вчера, - возразил Люк. – Запирай, дядь, мы не против.  
\- Только ночной горшок дай, - ухмыльнувшись, добавил брат. – Хотя бы один на двоих.  
Оуэн неприлично хрюкнул и кивнул.  
\- Видишь, всё нормально, - говорил Люк ночью, прижав к себе брата: иначе либо один, либо другой сваливались с узкого, на одного человека рассчитанного топчана. – Скоро они к нам привыкнут.  
Тот только головой мотнул. Его снова потряхивало, будто из-за окна пробрался холодный ночной ветер.  
\- Ты не понимаешь.  
\- А! Ты… - Люка наконец осенило: брат боится не того, что его не примут и выгонят, не смерти так внезапно полученного живого тела – а того, что он и в самом деле окажется неведомой тварью, питающейся теплом и душами людей. Ведь кого еще можно вызвать из-за грани черно-белого зеркала?  
\- Молчи! – одернул его второй Люк. – Не надо о таком говорить. Особенно ночью. Сами узнаем со временем. Если до того по дороге в туалет не пристрелят.

Наутро Люк проснулся раньше брата. Потряс его, закутавшегося в одеяло по самый нос:  
\- Вставай!  
\- А? Чего? – тот дернулся, вскинул на Люка глаза: шалые, немного испуганные.  
\- Утро, - объяснил Люк. Ну да. Наверняка полночи прислушивался к себе и пытался понять: не тянет ли наружу, не хочется ли чужой крови и жизни…  
\- Это хорошо, - кивнул брат.  
\- Ты вел себя смирно, за дверь не рвался и цапнуть меня за ухо не норовил, - доложил Люк. – Так что, по-моему, опасаться не стоит.  
\- Наверное, - второй Люк коротко пожал плечами. – Интересно, нас отопрут? А, вот и дядя идет…  
\- Люк, вста… кхм, - Оуэн подавился словами, оглядел все еще двойной комплект племянников. – Хатт, я-то думал, мне приснилось.  
\- Это суровая реальность, дядь, - серьезно проговорил брат. – Не знаешь, освежитель уже свободен?  
Оуэн кивнул и посторонился.  
За завтраком Люк не замолкал, старательно разряжая обстановку. Получалось не очень: его заткнули второй котлетой и посоветовали больше тренироваться.  
\- Ладно, сегодня мучаете влаговыпариватели дальнего круга, - Оуэн откинулся на стуле, вытер губы. – Оба. Кстати, вы-то как друг друга различаете, а, Люк Скайуокер?  
\- Да всё просто, - фыркнул Люк. – Я – это я, а он – это он.  
Увернулся от несильного подзатыльника и шмыгнул на улицу. Брат выскочил следом.  
\- Прогресс, однако, - отметил он, шагая по слабо нагретому утренними солнцами песку. – От нас уже не так шарахаются.  
\- Мне кажется, дядя с тетей быстро привыкнут, - сказал Люк. – В конце концов, по сравнению с попыткой взорвать минное поле, чтобы устроить салют на день рождения тети Беру, наше раздвоение – это такие мелочи.  
Брат согласно хмыкнул.  
Солнца медленно ползли по небу. Их лучи с каждой минутой ощущались на коже всё жарче. Фермеры всегда встают до зари, чтобы успеть закончить с завтраком и прочими мелкими делами в утренних сумерках. Как только первое из солнц полностью выбирается из-за горизонта, пустыня становится безопасной, и тогда нельзя терять времени. Лучше переделать побольше дел до полудня, пока не до конца ушла из складок песка ночная прохлада.  
Впрочем, Скайуокеры никогда не страдали от жары. Люк смеялся, что небесные Братья балуют своих пустынных сородичей, Беру говорила о хорошей наследственности. Оуэну было всё равно, отчего племянник может ходить с непокрытой головой на любом солнцепеке. Может – и хатт с ним. Он потомственный татуинец, а не принцесса из Внутреннего кольца.  
\- Что-то недоброе, - тихий голос брата вырвал Люка из размышлений.  
\- А?  
\- Чувствую что-то недоброе, - повторил тот. – Приближается.  
Люк прислушался к ощущениям. Интуиция не подсказывала об опасности, ветер не шептал на ухо о грозящей смерти. Разве что неясное предчувствие… изменений? Точнее Люк описать не мог.  
\- Не пойму, - честно ответил он. – Но беды не чую. Пока.  
Люк разогнулся и осмотрелся, опершись на влаговыпариватель. Взгляд почти сразу зацепился за небольшое облачко у горизонта.  
\- Кто-то едет, - заметил он. – Быстро, вон как песок клубится. И едет он сюда. Спрячешься на ферме?  
\- А зачем? – брат пожал плечами. – Мы не сможем всю жизнь скрывать, что нас двое. Или ты собираешься устанавливать очередность на поездки в город, гонки с Биггсом и ребятами и прочие развлечения? Какой смысл тогда был раздваиваться! Пускай видят. А еще мы сейчас в простреливаемой зоне, и дядя с тетей не дадут гостям прибить нас с перепугу.  
\- Да, полный комплект нас лучше демонстрировать под прикрытием турелей фермы, - согласился Люк. – Мало ли, вдруг тот, кто сюда едет, слишком нервный.  
Спидер подлетел к ним почти вплотную, затормозил, едва не обдав волной песка из-под репульсоров. Люк с недоумением увидел за рычагами Бена. Странно, отшельник редко искал общения, с чего бы ему мчаться на чужую ферму? Может, случилась беда?  
\- Люк, с тобой… - Бен осекся и замер. Взгляд его переходил с одного Скайуокера на другого и обратно.  
\- Привет, Бен! – братья улыбнулись одновременно. Только у одного Люка радость в голосе была искренней, а у другого – не очень.  
\- Люк, - Бен потряс головой. Судя по лицу, он явно надеялся, что это шутят полуденные татуинские солнца. – Что… что это такое?  
\- Я его злобный брат-близнец, - второй Люк дружелюбно оскалился.  
\- Или я, - вставил первый Люк. – Мы не помним точно.  
\- Я готов поклясться, что ты еще вчера существовал в единственном экземпляре.  
\- Не стоит, ошибешься, - брат усмехнулся, недобро щурясь на Бена. – Нас всегда двое. Не больше, но и не меньше.  
Его слова словно стряхнули с Бена оцепенение. На секунду Люку показалось, что на них смотрит не безобидный сказочник-отшельник, а куда более древнее и опасное существо.  
\- Как же так получилось?  
\- Митоз, - серьезно ответил Люк, положив руку на плечо брату. Пальцами он чувствовал легкую мелкую дрожь под несколькими слоями ткани. – Знаешь, клетки так делятся, когда понимают, что им одиноко в мире.  
\- Но вы-то не клетки!  
\- Мы круче, - фыркнул Люк. – Бен, так ты зачем приехал-то? Что-то случилось? Тебе нужна помощь?  
Бен покачал головой, снова покосился на брата. Тот ответил вежливой улыбкой.  
\- Мне показалось, что я найду здесь кое-что интересное. Это еще раз доказывает, что свое чутье нужно слушать.  
\- Ну, если бы ты не обратил внимания, не волновался бы сейчас так, - Люк пожал плечами.  
\- О подобных вещах лучше знать, - серьезно покачал головой Бен. – Люк, если что-нибудь случится, ты всегда можешь попросить помощи у меня. Ты ведь помнишь об этом?  
\- Конечно. Но у нас всё хорошо.  
\- Тогда я, пожалуй, не буду тебе мешать, - Бен кивнул на прощанье и тронулся с места.  
Люк проводил взглядом медленно удаляющийся спидер. Чуть тряхнул за плечо напружинившегося брата.  
\- Ты чего? Бен не кусается.  
\- Ага, три раза. Помнишь, ты говорил вчера, что я умнее? Вот тебе упражнение на мозги. Вылови все нестыковки, которые могли бы заставить меня нервничать.  
\- Бен приехал сюда, точно зная, что найдет здесь что-то необычное, - начал Люк. Нахмурился, припоминая направление, в котором двигался спидер. – Нет. Он ехал именно к нам, не на ферму. Иначе довернул бы левее, мы сейчас на самом краю территории.  
\- Так.  
\- Он торопился, словно был уверен, что время дорого, - Люк задумчиво прищурился. – А обратно ехал уже не спеша. Убедился, что зря тревожился? Да не сказал бы, что наше явление его успокоило…  
\- Так.  
Люк провел пальцем по поверхности влаговыпаривателя. Что-то вертелось в голове, что-то еще было странное…  
\- Точно. Он мог нас различать. Обалдел, конечно, когда двоих сразу увидел, но быстро разобрался, кто где.  
\- Да. Но это не всё.  
\- На одну из твоих реплик дернулся, - вспомнил Люк. – Про ту, что нас уже двое. Или всегда двое?  
\- Двое, не больше и не меньше, - поправил брат. – Понятия не имею, почему он так отреагировал.  
\- Может, ассоциация какая-нибудь, - пожал плечами Люк. – Согласен, нестыковок много. Вообще, Бен всегда был слегка странный …  
\- Ты еще одного не заметил, - брат мрачно сверлил взглядом горизонт. – Он всё время обращался только к тебе. И по имени тоже называл только тебя.  
Люк прикусил губу.  
\- Так. А как он вообще понял, что это ты здесь, ну… нерожденный? Неужели из-за того, что ты первым сказал про злобного близнеца?  
\- Не думаю. Он нас различает. Причем без особого труда, - брат говорил отрывисто, короткими фразами. – Настоящим считает тебя. И какие-то основания так думать у него есть. А еще я его боюсь.  
\- Ты? – не поверил Люк. Он помнил, что его Темная Сторона не любит Бена и старается поменьше общаться с ним. Но чтобы бояться?  
\- Я. Он кажется мне опасным. Очень, - брат тряхнул головой и попросил: - Не ходи к нему. Хотя бы пока.  
\- Ладно, не буду, - согласился Люк. – Ты прав, в Бене есть что-то странное. В конце концов, свое чутье нужно слушать. Он сам об этом говорил.

\- Ну на кой хатт вам в пустыню, остолопы?  
\- Дядь, ты что? – удивился Люк. – Тренировки! Боевое слаживание! Мы же оба последние лет пять летаем только водителями. А теперь один может сидеть за рычагами, а другой – на месте стрелка. Нужно отрабатывать эффективную стрельбу без потери скорости!  
\- Короче, погонять захотелось, - перевел Оуэн. – Тренировка, конечно, дело полезное. И учиться работать в паре вам и правда нужно, раз уж ухитрились раздвоиться. Но, думаете, я не вижу, что кое-кому просто приспичило поноситься по пустыне?  
\- Мы совмещаем приятное с полезным, - ухмыльнулся брат. – Вернемся к закату. Ну, или напишем, что задерживаемся.  
Оуэн только рукой махнул.  
\- Мне кажется, он даже обрадовался, что мы сваливаем на целый день, - поделился брат, шагая к спидеру.  
\- Неудивительно, - согласился Люк. – Сам же чувствуешь, дядю с тетей еще напрягает, что нас двое. А тут у них выйдет отдохнуть, расслабиться.  
\- У нас тоже, - кивнул брат. – Чур, я за рычаги.  
\- Эй! С чего это?  
\- Но ты же так хотел на место стрелка? – безмятежно улыбнулся брат. – Или предлагаешь бросить жребий?  
\- У меня костей с собой нет, - отказался Люк. – А если мы сыграем в «камень-ножницы-бумага», боюсь, выпадет ничья. Двенадцать раз подряд. Ладно, веди, а через час-другой поменяемся.  
Пустыня стремительно летела мимо бортов спидера. Еле слышно пел песок. Люк знал, что через пару часов солнца прокалят его настолько, что кое-где над барханами встанут жаркие марева миражей. Но пока горизонт был пуст. Даже крупные ящерицы не бежали за добычей, и тяжелый бластер переднего стрелка выцеливал исключительно склоны дюн.  
У края неба показались горы. Спидер чуть вильнул влево, и Люк усмехнулся про себя: вот кто бы сомневался, что брат решит полететь через каньон! Впрочем, тут многие так срезают путь. Это с орбиты кажется: пустыня, всё плоское, лети в любую сторону, пока планету не обогнешь. А на деле по Татуину идет не только частая рябь барханов – почти в любом районе вылезают из песка невысокие желто-серые горы. Их каждый год рвет ветер, они источены пещерами, но пролететь их насквозь всё равно можно лишь в определенных местах. Там, где каменные склоны разломились, дав дорогу каньону.  
Спидер, торжествующе рыкнув мотором, ввинтился между скал. Пару раз, в особо узких местах, брат клал его почти набок.  
\- Знаешь, - Люк прищурился, на секунду задержав прицел бластера на приметном камне, - а с пассажирского места скорость и правда выше кажется. Может, не зря дядя каждый раз так ругается?  
\- Это тебе чудится, потому что целиться не успеваешь, - спидер, накренившись вправо, вылетел из каньона. – Я совсем не торопился. Кстати, чего не стреляешь-то?  
\- Не во что, - поморщился Люк. – Ящериц не бегает, а палить по скалам в каньоне… Я не дурак и обвалы не люблю.  
\- Да, надо лежку кого-нибудь съедобного найти, - согласился брат. – И тренировка выйдет, и ужин.  
Сбоку повеяло стылым холодом. Люк дернул плечами, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения забравшегося под кожу ночного ветра.  
\- Мы что, слишком сдвинулись к северо-востоку? Или это оно сместилось?  
\- Нет, - брат сверился с картой. – Просто забрали на выходе из каньона чуть правее, чем надо. Сейчас доверну.  
Люк перевел прицел бластера вбок. Мимо проплыла неширокая черная щель в скальном массиве. С борта спидера и на таком расстоянии выбитые над входом знаки были почти не видны: так, бегут по камню узорчатые трещины.  
Холод неохотно отступал, отпуская уходящий спидер. Люк поднял взгляд от прицела и вздрогнул. В проеме пещеры мелькнул на миг неясный силуэт.  
\- Что? – брат прибавил скорость.  
\- Там кто-то стоял, - Люк сощурился, вглядываясь в удаляющийся провал. Ничего. Ни следа живого существа.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- Ни хатта.  
\- Опасности не чую, - брат остановил спидер, обернулся. Потом достал бинокль. – Никого не вижу.  
\- Я сейчас тоже, - признал Люк. – Но своему боковому зрению я верю. Давай подлетим поближе?  
\- Брат мой, ты головой стукнулся? Это, вообще-то, дурная пещера.  
Люк кивнул. Конечно, дурная. Их таких много на Татуине. Любой фермер, едва научится держать в руках бластер, знает, как отличить безопасную пещеру от той, в которой лучше не ночевать. Это несложно, даже если не сверяться с картой. Над входами дурных пещер вьются, колются острыми углами значков, рисунки чужой письменности. Язык надписей неизвестен никому из татуинцев, но каждый помнит: эти места – могилы. В них хоронят тех, кто умер странно, непонятно. С древних времен и до нынешних дней фермеры Татуина, джавы и даже тускены, увидев необычную, пугающую своей необъяснимостью смерть, ищут природную пещеру или, на худой конец, выплавляют резаками искусственную, высекают над входом символы… Их с братом, наверное, тоже так похоронят.  
\- Я хочу разобраться, - проговорил Люк. – Чтобы точно знать, есть там кто-то или нет.  
\- Мой светлый брат – герой и немного балбес, - понимающе кивнул второй Люк.  
\- Да ладно! У тебя что, чутье сбоит? Там дурное место, да, но опасности именно для нас нет!  
\- А может, тот, кто сидит внутри, желает нам только добра? – неприятно усмехнулся брат. Но послушно развернул спидер обратно.  
Пещера неспешно приближалась. Увенчанный колючими символами-трещинами вход рос, раскрывался навстречу гостям. Черный проем был всё так же пуст, но кожей Люк чувствовал холодный, пристальный взгляд. Не злой, не жестокий… скорее, заинтересованный.  
\- Видишь? – брат остановил спидер метрах в пяти от скалы. – Хозяин дома, но показываться он не хочет.  
\- Не хочет, - Люк не отрывал взгляда от черного провала. Там, внутри, что-то существовало. Он не видел движений, не слышал шорохов, но ощущение присутствия не могло обмануть.  
Они не знали, кто живет в дурных пещерах. Оуэн рассказывал, что там остаются духи похороненных. Тех, кто умер неправильно. Беру шутила, что в пещерах пережидают день твари пустыни. Люк про себя думал, что гадать бесполезно: надо зайти и спросить. Но, понятное дело, молчал. Хотя чуял он, несомненно, больше дяди с тетей. Оба Скайуокера без труда могли определить, в какой из дурных пещер можно спокойно переночевать, а куда лучше даже не соваться. Иногда чутье говорило и вовсе странные вещи: что Люку внутрь лезть безопасно, а кому другому – не очень.  
\- Вот и не будем мешать человеку, - брат поудобнее перехватил рычаги.  
\- Подведи спидер поближе.  
\- Тебе плохо видно?  
\- Нет. Я хочу поговорить, - Люк взялся за ремень безопасности. Спидер коротко рванул с места, ощущение чужого взгляда начало таять. – Ты что?  
\- Считай меня параноиком, но мне не понравилось, как тебя к нему тянет, - отрезал брат. – Мы оба знаем, что в дурных пещерах живет какая-то непонятная хрень. Не спорю, очень интересная. Но это не повод лезть к ней обниматься.  
\- Да не могут они наружу выйти! – отмахнулся Люк. – Помнишь, когда мы еще не раздвоились, подходили как-то раз к одной? Стояли в метре от входа – и ничего!  
\- Там взгляд не чувствовался, - поморщился брат. – Было чье-то присутствие, но очень расплывчатое. Нас тогда, по-моему, просто не заметили.  
\- Эх, брат мой, чего ж ты такой благоразумный, - вздохнул Люк. – Ладно, пусти, что ли, за рычаги. Но однажды мы с тобой все-таки залезем в дурную пещеру.  
\- И не в одну! – ухмыльнулся тот. – Но лучше тогда, когда нас не будут так настойчиво приглашать.  
Солнца уже почти доползли до полуденной отметки. Люк, наконец-то добравшись до рычагов, рванул побыстрее, чтобы бело-желтые пески сливались в единую утекающую под капот рябь. Двигатель урчал негромко и ровно. Еще бы! За своим спидером каждый фермер ухаживает так же тщательно, как за влаговыпаривателями. Иначе сломаешься в дороге – и шансы вернуться домой упадут почти до нуля. По пустыне не походишь пешком. Особенно, если близко ночь.  
\- Поверни к скалам, - попросил брат.  
Люк послушно повел рычагами вправо. Ну да, у склонов часто водятся ящерицы, а им пора бы по кому-нибудь пострелять. Пара зарядов по приметным камням в пустыне – это не то.  
\- Ага. Еще чуть восточнее, - брат опустил бластер и напряженно вглядывался куда-то вглубь невысокого скального массива. – Нет, не туда, дальше…  
\- А что там?  
\- Да-да.  
\- Так, - Люк остановил спидер и коротко ударил брата по затылку, заставив его сунуться носом опасно близко к борту.  
\- А? Что?  
\- На этот раз тебя заманивает, - буднично объяснил Люк. – И неслабо. Странно, карта говорит, что там нет дурного места. Может, новое образовалось?  
Брат потряс головой, нахмурился.  
\- Да, тянет. Но это не дурное место. По-другому ощущается. И опасности я не чую. Подъедем?  
Люк фыркнул.  
\- Брат мой, что ты сказал мне час назад на такое же предложение?  
\- Ошибаешься! Там была давно известная дурная пещера, которую половина фермеров нашего района видела и на карты нанесла. А тут что-то новое и непонятное! Разумеется, мы должны пойти на разведку!  
\- И я после этого герой и балбес, - Люк прислушался к ощущениям. Опасности не было. Холодом и эхом чужой боли тоже не тянуло. – Ладно, давай подлетим поближе. Но если что, я стукну тебя по башке и спасу.  
\- Обязательно спасешь. Но попозже.  
Чем ближе они подбирались к скалам, тем сильнее Люк чувствовал нетерпение брата. Когда до серо-желтой породы оставалось метров десять, он просто выпрыгнул наружу, перемахнув через борт спидера. Опасности по-прежнему не ощущалось, и Люк едва успел затормозить, чтобы брат не повредил ноги. А тот подбежал к неровным скалам, приложил руку к одной из них и озадаченно тряхнул головой.  
\- Хатт. Оно в камне.  
И коротко, без замаха, ударил кулаком. По породе побежала неглубокая извилистая трещина.  
\- Стой! – Люк перехватил руку брата. – Ты кости себе переломать хочешь? Возьми резак!  
Тот замер на секунду, помотал головой.  
\- Похоже, я идиот. Совсем забыл про него.  
Люк кивнул и полез в багажник за инструментом.  
Даже с резаком им пришлось провозиться почти два часа. Потом короткое плазменное лезвие провалилось во внутреннюю полость, и брат начал осторожными движениями расширять отверстие.  
\- Нашел?  
\- А? Нет еще, - брат рассеянно обернулся, глядя куда-то сквозь Люка. Тот прикусил губу, давя желание оттащить, засунуть в спидер и придавить педаль до конца. Но ведь беды не чувствуется! Совсем!  
Через два движения брат выключил резак, отбросил в сторону. Люк заглянул в провал и успел поймать взглядом странный красноватый блеск.  
\- Вот теперь нашел, - брат отпихнул его плечом и сунулся в дыру, шаря рукой где-то в глубине. Потом как-то умиротворенно выдохнул и выполз обратно.  
\- Ну?  
\- Э-э-э… - брат тряхнул головой и неловко улыбнулся. – Вот.  
На разжавшейся ладони лежал темно-красный, с багровым отливом кристалл.  
\- Ни хатта ж себе, - Люк прищурился, разглядывая камень. Глубокого цвета, прозрачный, трещин внутри не видно. Странно, основание совершенно не кажется обломанным. Будто бы он так и рос отдельно от остальной породы. Кстати…  
Люк шагнул к скале и заглянул в прорезанное отверстие. Посветил фонариком.  
\- Хатт, - перед глазами заплясали багряно-лиловые переливы. – Да их тут сотни! Я, конечно, хреновый геолог, но что-то мне подсказывает, что у нас на Татуине такое не водится.  
\- Может, единичный случай, - брат оторвался наконец от своего трофея и тоже посмотрел вглубь скалы. – Похоже, там эта, как же она называется… друза. Или жеода. Выпиливаем?  
\- А что ее, оставлять? – хмыкнул Люк, поднимая с песка резак. – Отойди, у тебя наверняка руки устали.  
Брат кивнул, присел на борт спидера. Разжал кулак, любуясь найденным кристаллом.  
\- Он чувствуется близким, - негромко произнес он. – Необходимым.  
\- Вот! – пропыхтел Люк и перехватил резак поудобнее. – Видишь, что надо делать, когда любимого брата тянет на приключения? Идти рядом и помогать! Тогда в конце обязательно обретешь неведомую хрень.  
\- Или будешь съеден, - пожал плечами брат. – Впрочем, первое не исключает второго. 

Люк-темный  
Конечно, кристаллов оказались не сотни, а от силы полтора десятка. И то, чтобы их достать, пришлось немало потрудиться. Плазменный резак может плавить камни, но заряд тогда уходит просто-таки со свистом. Хорошо еще, удалось запитать от мотора спидера, работающего на холостом ходу. Люк сконфуженно подумал, что это стоило бы сделать раньше, когда он еще только прорывался через скалу за своей добычей. Но, хатт, он тогда совершенно ничего не соображал.  
Багровый камень странно грел то ли кожу, то ли воздух над ней, даже когда смирно лежал в подсумке на поясе. Другие, переливающиеся от бледно-красного до густо-лилового, почти черного, так не ощущались. Прислушавшись, Люк мог уловить в них какую-то… дрожь, что ли? В общем, что-то. Но не более.  
\- И всё-таки я думаю, это друза, - сказал он вслух, устраивая оплавленный лезвием резака трофей в багажник.  
\- А я говорю, жеода! – возразил второй, светлый Люк. – Я точно помню, жеода – это когда несколько кристаллов вместе!  
\- Друза – тоже, - фыркнул Люк.  
Если честно, в геологии они оба разбирались даже меньше, чем многие их ровесники: на Татуине обычно некогда устраивать раскопки. И как выглядят друзы с жеодами, не представлял ни один. Но всё равно!  
\- Ладно, сойдемся на том, что это булыжник, - решил брат. Скосил глаза на солнца, низко зависшие над горизонтом. – Хатт, часа через два уже закат.  
\- Ищем укрытие, - кивнул Люк.  
Спидер заскользил мимо скал. Небо еще не покраснело, но постепенно опускающиеся солнца слепили глаза лучами. Брат, отпустив один из рычагов, достал из бардачка темные очки. Люк отбил сообщение дяде и повесил комлинк обратно на пояс. Будет, конечно, ругаться, что задержались… Пф. Если поспешить и застать в дороге кусочек ночи – влетает еще сильнее. И что тогда выбирать прикажете?  
Пальцы наткнулись на гладкую поверхность кристалла. Люк вытащил его наружу, покатал на ладони. Глубоко внутри багрово-красного камня чудился дрожащий черный блик. Или, может, тень неудачно падает?  
Одна из граней кристалла сверкнула, как зеркало, поймав на повороте солнечный луч. Люк поморгал, спешно сунул камень на место и огляделся: он тут, вообще-то, стрелок, ему надо бы следить за окрестностями, а не таращиться на всякие минералогические штуки!  
\- Контакт, транспорт на два часа, - отметил он.  
\- Да, - брат пригляделся. – Спидер или кар. Для корабля или краулера слишком маленький.  
Люк прикусил губу. Черная точка близ горизонта навевала тревогу. Нет, не так. От нее тянуло бедой.  
\- Бойся, - предупредил он брата.  
\- Не чую дурного, - нахмурился тот.  
\- Зато я очень хорошо чую, - Люк прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в собственные ощущения. Он точно уже испытывал такое. Один раз. Или два. Или больше…  
\- Это Бен.  
Брат сбросил скорость, явно пытаясь тоже ощутить знакомого.  
\- Хатт, как ты можешь так далеко смотреть? Я улавливаю только, что кто-то едет.  
\- Я его боюсь, - коротко объяснил Люк.  
Бен никогда не делал им зла. Он рассказывал интересные истории, приглашал маленького и еще двуединого Люка в гости, поделился как-то раз мясом крупной ящерицы, в которой оказалось слишком много еды для одинокого отшельника… В его присутствии Люка тянуло прижаться к земле и оскалиться. А еще – Бен единственный мог различать братьев и безошибочно угадывать, кто из них рожден смертной женщиной, а кто вышел из пустого зеркала и трехлунного света.  
\- Если он решит причинить тебе вред, я его убью, - спокойно сказал брат.  
Люк сжал пальцы на багровом кристалле. Хатт, они могли свернуть и затеряться в пустыне. Их спидер быстрее всех в окрестностях Анкорхеда, погоня просто отстанет. Но Бен живет по соседству. Если постоянно убегать, он придет на ферму и спросит, не случилось ли чего.  
\- Нельзя, - брат покачал головой, поймав отзвук его мыслей. – Если Бен так опасен, подставлять дядю с тетей будет рискованно.  
Люк задумчиво кивнул. Он привык считать, что встречаться с непонятной угрозой лучше на своей территории, где смотрят на горизонт турели и спит под песком минное поле. А дядя с тетей? У них, между прочим, опыта общения с всякими сильно наглыми типами раза в два больше, чем у обоих Люков, вместе взятых. Вот только отчего-то он был вовсе не уверен, что в разговоре с Беном помогут турели фермы.  
\- Нельзя, - повторил Люк. – Бессмысленно. И возвращаться нам, если что, будет некуда.  
\- Значит, разберемся здесь, - брат сдвинул на лоб солнечные очки. – Может, Бен вовсе и не хочет ничего дурного, а мы тут целую военную кампанию готовим.  
Люк промолчал.  
Спидер приближался медленно. Уже можно было разглядеть, что летит он неровно, какими-то рваными зигзагами. Сломался? Это оказалось бы совсем некстати.  
Через две минуты Бен опустил спидер на песок и приветливо махнул рукой. Брат повернул к нему, остановился.  
\- Привет, Бен. Случилось что-то? Тебя мотает, как наемника по дороге из кантины.  
\- Здравствуй, Люк, - улыбнулся Бен. Люк дернул уголком рта и погладил рукоять бластера. Этот гад опять обращался к его брату. Только к брату. – Да, похоже, стабилизаторам нехорошо. Управляюсь, конечно, но только на совсем маленькой скорости. Не поможешь мне?  
Люк скрипнул зубами. Они не могли отказаться. Не имели права. Одно из древнейших и самых почитаемых правил пустыни гласит: встретил в песках попавшего в беду разумного – помоги. Неизвестно, когда ты сам окажешься на его месте. Нет, если это – давний и знакомый враг, тогда можно и убить, но если нет… Пустыня не любит тех, кто бросает своих. А перед ее лицом своим становится каждый.  
Они не могли отказаться. А значит, должны были вылезти из спидера и лишиться возможности быстро разорвать дистанцию.  
\- Конечно, Бен, - кивнул брат. Спрыгнул на песок. – Заело или вмазался где-нибудь?  
Люк неохотно выбрался наружу вслед за ним. Прислонился к спидеру, оглядывая горизонт. Двое работают – третий охраняет. Мало ли, какая банда польстится на легкую добычу? В пустыне опасность может таиться за любым барханом.  
\- Второе. Летел через каньон, а там камень со скалы сорвался… - Бен покачал головой. – Хорошо еще, обвала не случилось. Удар, конечно, был несильный, но стабилизаторам, похоже, хватило. Я их давно не менял, думал, еще пару лет прослужат…  
Волнистый горизонт оставался чистым. Скалы на западе уже едва заметно изменили цвет. Часа через полтора солнца сядут. По-хорошему, стоило бы взять Бена на буксир и поехать искать убежище вместе, а ремонт отложить до утра. Но спидер с нерабочими стабилизаторами не может держать курс, тащить его за собой долго и рискованно. Может, удастся закончить до темноты? Скалы близко, а в них – Люк помнил по картам – была пара безопасных пещер.  
Бен говорил и говорил: о том, как едва успел сбросить скорость, когда понял, что плохо управляется, как чудом не врезался в стены каньона, как приготовился уже тащиться до дома пару дней, ночуя под перевернутым спидером – находились смельчаки, что пережидали так темноту и даже доживали до рассвета. Как удачно встретил Люка: у самого Бена нужных запчастей не было, да и в технике он разбирался не так хорошо… Люк медленно успокаивался. В самом деле, чего он так насторожился? У любого есть шанс попасть в аварию, и сильно повезет, если по пути ему попадется какой-нибудь Скайуокер. Сейчас брат с Беном починят спидер, и можно будет без проблем разъехаться в разные стороны, искать укрытие…  
Что-то обожгло ногу – сильно, до резкой боли. Люк невольно хлопнул себя по бедру, попал ладонью по подсумку. Картридж от бластера, что ли, замкнуло? Но они от такого взрываются, а не горят!  
Люк спешно зашарил рукой в подсумке. Пальцы сомкнулись на кристалле, кожу снова обожгло, да так, что даже перед глазами потемнело. Люк с тихим шипением выдрал камень наружу, готовясь бросить его на песок.  
\- Хорошо еще, здесь ровный участок. Нет нужды в сложном маневре, - мягкий голос Бена ввинтился в пустынную тишину, заставил замереть на середине движения. – В горах было бы куда тяжелее…  
Слова отдались звоном в ушах. Люк моргнул, подавил желание потрясти головой. Так. А как Бен вообще пролетел каньон на неуправляемой машине? Он, Люк, и за себя-то не поручился бы, а уж лучше них с братом не водит никто на Татуине. А если вспомнить, как приближалась от горизонта точка спидера… Да, Бена мотало из стороны в сторону, но далеко не так сильно, как было бы при разбитых стабилизаторах. Он мог держать курс. Пусть с трудом, но мог.  
Люк медленно сжал в ладони кристалл, ощущающийся теперь едва теплым, и повернулся к Бену. Тот стоял, опершись на спидер, и говорил с мягкой улыбкой на лице. Брат присел рядом и слушал, периодически кивая. Руки его монотонно двигались в такт речи Бена, механически перебирая одни и те же детали.  
«Этот. Делает что-то. С моим братом».  
Тени между ослепительно белыми песчаными волнами отчетливо, до боли в глазах почернели. Еле слышный раньше шорох ветра оглушил, раскатами отдался в голове. Люк шагнул вперед, опустил руку к пустой кобуре – какого хатта, он что, снял бластер и положил его в спидер?!  
Бен поднял взгляд. Глаза у него оказались спокойными и жесткими, похожими на прицелы турелей. От этого страх, свернувшийся в тугой комок где-то у Люка под ребрами, с рваным выдохом выдрался наружу.  
«Беда. Враг. Убить».  
Земля тяжело вздрогнула под ногами. Люк сделал еще один шаг и увидел, как разлетается в стороны песок. Что-то ударило невидимой волной, отбросило брата влево, а вражеский спидер – на Бена. Но тот уже уворачивался, легко переступал на месте и, похоже, вовсе не собирался падать от удара.  
«Это сделал я?»  
Короткое удивление размыло подернувшую мир черно-белую пелену. Думать стало легче, но движения всё еще были слишком медленными, будто телу приходилось продирать не воздух, а расплавленный металл. Бен уже смещался вбок, уклоняясь от летящего на него спидера, и в следующую секунду явно собирался шагнуть вперед.  
«Увернулся. Если гранату – тоже, - мысли выходили короткими, разрезанными надвое, зато сменяли друг друга почти мгновенно. – Бластера нет. Враг сильный. Не справлюсь. Помощь. Нужна помощь».  
Короткая вспышка страха – помощи нет, не будет, никогда не будет! – заставила подобраться, оскалиться. Не возьмешь!  
«Бену нужен брат. Зачем-то. Нужен. Да. Выход есть».  
Брата откинуло непонятной волной совсем недалеко, едва сбило с ног. Теперь тот пытался встать, медленно, словно у него затекло всё тело. Люк прыгнул к нему, спиной чувствуя движение Бена, и рванул с пояса вибронож.  
\- Стой! – лезвие замерло возле горла брата.  
Бен застыл в паре метров от них.  
\- Отойди, - слова вырывались из горла огрызками рычания. – А то прирежу. Тебе он нужен. Не получишь.  
Бен, помедлив, шагнул назад.  
\- Сейчас я пойду, - Люк крепче сжал пальцы на рукояти ножа. Брат не дергался, даже дышал ровно и безмятежно. – Туда. К спидеру. Сяду в спидер. С ним вместе. И улечу. Попрешь следом – прибью.  
\- А справишься? – Бен смотрел холодно, оценивающе.  
\- С тобой – нет, - губы разодрала улыбка-оскал. – С ним – да. Он не будет брыкаться. Если прыгнешь – успею.  
\- Люк, - Бен снова заговорил мягко, успокаивающе, - просто постарайся выжить, я вытащу тебя, как только появится возможность…  
Еле слышно загудел включенный клинок виброножа.  
\- Молчи. Будешь с ним болтать – у меня дрогнет рука. Отойди. Туда, где твой спидер.  
Бен медленно отступил по взрытому песку. Прижался спиной к перевернутой машине.  
\- Стой так, - Люк попятился к своему спидеру. Брата он прижал к себе локтем левой руки и тащил, закрываясь им от врага.  
\- Не думай, что победил, ситх, - в глазах Бена дышало тяжелое спокойствие боевого шагохода. – Я сумею спасти Люка.  
\- Ляг на землю, - спидер был уже совсем близко, его ободранный борт царапал ткань одежды. – На живот. Руки вперед вытяни. Не хочу, чтобы ты бросился. Пока я залезаю.  
Бен замер на секунду, но все же опустился на песок. Люк коротким движением швырнул брата на переднее сиденье и запрыгнул следом. Протянул руку, снова остановив нож в сантиметре от кожи. Нажал кнопку отключения виброрежима: на старте всегда дергает назад, а активированное виброоружие царапин не оставляет…  
\- Лежи. Я сейчас уеду. Ты не полетишь следом. Будешь тут.  
Бен промолчал. Люк неловко зажал левой рукой один из рычагов управления и надавил на педаль. Спидер рыкнул двигателем, и опасность за спиной начала удаляться, оставляя ощущение острого, режущего позвоночник взгляда.  
Люк отвел руку только через пару минут, когда Бен остался далеко позади. Уронил нож между сиденьями. Ударил брата по щеке раз, другой, старательно уставившись на дорогу – чтобы не смотреть в остекленевшие глаза.  
\- Люк Скайуокер. Брат мой, - в памяти всплыл белый силуэт на пронзительно-черном фоне и протянутая рука. – Иди ко мне. Будь рядом со мной.  
Еще одна оплеуха, чуть не уронившая брата носом в приборную панель, наконец привела его в себя.  
\- Ну и гадость! – выдал тот и потер пальцами виски. – Всё видишь, чувствуешь, а сделать ничего не можешь. И даже не понимаешь, что надо дергаться. Зачем? И так всё хорошо…  
Он болезненно потряс головой и как следует треснул себя кулаком по лбу.  
\- Как здорово, что ты придумал эту штуку с заложником. Он бы не отпустил.  
Черно-белое марево постепенно отступало, возвращая миру закатные цвета. Глаза брата снова были живыми.  
\- Представляешь, он поверил, - губы отчего-то слушались с трудом. – Поверил, что я тебя убью.  
\- Потому что дурак, - отрезал брат. – А может, ты был слишком убедителен.  
Люк молча кивнул. Он хотел убить тогда. Не брата, Бена. Может, почуять ложь врагу не позволил страх, отголоски которого всё еще дрожали под ребрами?  
\- Что у тебя с рукой? – вопрос заставил дернуться всем телом. Люк посмотрел на собственный кулак, притиснувший рычаг спидера почти к груди. Перехватил управление правой рукой и с усилием разогнул сведенные пальцы. На ладони, до крови впечатавшийся в кожу, лежал багровый кристалл.  
\- Он меня обжег, - Люк спешно перевел взгляд на ветровое стекло. Пусть дорога пока и прямая, ехать вслепую не надо. – Прямо сквозь штаны и подсумок. От этого все речи Бена из головы вылетели. Иначе я бы, наверное, тоже там стоял истуканом.  
Брата передернуло.  
\- Нам нужно найти тебе такой же камень, - Люк сунул кристалл на место, с третьего раза нашарив подсумок.  
\- Очень нужно, - согласился брат. – Не хочу быть беспомощным. Бен ведь погонится за нами. Спасать меня от страшного тебя.  
\- Как только спидер починит, - яростно оскалился Люк. – Ты ведь не все детали на место засунуть успел?  
\- Да там ерунда осталась, он максимум за полчаса закончит. Разве что та волна что-нибудь повредила.  
\- Придется лететь через ночь, - Люк прикусил губу. – Сейчас наша скорость выше, есть шанс оторваться. А остановимся переждать темноту – догонит без вариантов. Он как-то наводится на нас, иначе не смог бы перехватить сегодня.  
\- Дядя с тетей будут недовольны, - вздохнул брат.  
\- А вот о них даже не вспоминай! – оборвал его Люк. – На ферму нам возвращаться нельзя. Только семью погубим.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Уверен, - Люк вспомнил, как совсем недавно считал, что незнакомую опасность лучше встречать под защитой турелей, и покачал головой. – Не знаю почему, но уверен.  
\- Тогда я пишу дяде, чтоб переходили на осадное положение, - решил брат. – Вряд ли, конечно, Бен полетит туда, но я не хочу рисковать.  
Люк только кивнул. Тень не выветрившегося еще страха, смешанного с яростью, тряслась под кожей. Он помнил это ощущение. Их с братом колотило так же лет в восемь, когда тускены подошли слишком близко к рубежам обороны, и маленькому Люку впервые пришлось стрелять не по ящерицам. Тогда дядя дал ему после боя несколько глотков какой-то жгучей гадости, и Люк проспал полдня и еще день ходил с тяжелой головой. А сейчас размякать нельзя: впереди еще целая ночь, и из спидера желательно выжимать полную скорость.  
Ничего, они справятся. Их двое, а Бен – только один.

Закат входил в самую силу. Первое солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, отсвечивая лишь яркой полосой над самыми барханами, второе едва не касалось песка нижним краем. Это время еще считалось безопасным, и Люк не раз так задерживался, когда ехал домой. Но одно дело – подгонять спидер, торопясь на безопасную ферму, и совсем другое – лететь куда-то вперед, боясь сбросить скорость хоть на миг и зная, что возвращаться нельзя.  
\- Нужно определиться на местности, - подал голос брат. – Мы как рванули куда глаза глядят, так и чешем по прямой.  
Люк кивнул. Желание оставить между собой и Беном как можно большее расстояние, кажется, сыграло с ними дурную шутку. Знакомые скалы, где можно было бы поискать место для ночлега, остались позади… а, хатт. Им всё равно нельзя останавливаться.  
\- Проложи пока примерно по счислению, - предложил он. – Мы не сворачивали, только виляли немного. От Бена дернули на северо-северо-восток, сейчас солнца тоже слева.  
Вернее, солнце. Одно. Второе уже уплыло за горизонт. Люка непонятно почему всегда тревожило это время: межзакатье, когда на небе оставался только один Брат.  
\- Найдем дурное место – определимся точнее, - Люк крепче сжал рычаги. Пальцы уже почти перестали дрожать, страх выдуло ветром, осталось только смутное беспокойство. На смену пришла усталость, еще слабая, но готовая подрасти через час-другой. А уставать было нельзя. Выдохнется он, попросит брата сменить его за рычагами – а Бен срежет где-нибудь путь и вынырнет сбоку. Сейчас брат выглядел вполне адекватным – а ну как снова станет куклой со стеклянными глазами, стоит Бену появиться поблизости?  
\- Если по счислению, то мы прем к Проклятым скалам, - предупредил брат. Он держал датапад с картой на коленях, правая рука машинально поглаживала рукоять тяжелого бластера.  
\- Это неплохо, - протянул Люк. – Там даже наши не летают, а Бен – чужак. Сунется – есть шанс, что сдохнет. Далековато до них, правда…  
К Проклятым скалам действительно не ездили. Изъеденный ветром горный массив лежал в стороне от проторенных путей, и фермеры редко сворачивали к нему: ничего ценного не найти, а вот неприятностей можно отхватить по самую шею. Рельеф в Проклятых скалах сложный, с тяжелыми каньонами, много где склоны неустойчивы. Да и на фермерских картах это место отмечено широким крестом, таким же, как дурные места. Не соваться.  
Люк тоже не был в Проклятых скалах. От фермы до них лететь два световых дня, а дядя с тетей не любили надолго отпускать племянника одного. Особенно когда не знали, что их на самом деле двое. В чем-то это даже огорчало: есть недалеко опасное место, куда не ездят приличные люди – а Люк там еще ни разу не был! Вот только знакомиться с новым приключением он бы предпочел не так.  
\- Он не отстанет, - тихо проговорил брат.  
Люк коротко кивнул. Он не чувствовал внимания, взгляда в спину: видимо, Бен был далеко за горизонтом. Но не согласиться с братом не мог.  
\- Нужно его убить. Но нам, похоже, нечем.  
\- Нечем, - вздохнул брат. – Я помню, как он увернулся от твоего… не знаю, что это было. Мне кажется, от выстрела Бену уклониться не сложнее.  
\- Легче. Уверен, стреляют в него чаще, чем так вот бьют, - Люк дернул щекой. – Одна идея у меня есть, но она идиотская.  
\- Ну?  
\- Залететь в какую-нибудь дурную пещеру. Совсем дурную.  
\- Не такая уж и это и глупость, - задумчиво проговорил брат. – Помнишь, и тебе, и мне ведь чудилось иногда, что другим туда нельзя ни в коем случае – а нам с тобой можно.  
\- Она не поэтому идиотская, - поморщился Люк. – А потому, что Бен думать умеет и внутрь просто не полезет. Снаружи караулить останется.  
Брат передернул плечами.  
\- Гадство. Но тогда я не знаю, что делать. Нам не у кого просить защиты.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, - неохотно проговорил Люк. – Сначала мы будем просто удирать. В процессе попробуем найти тебе такой же камень, чтоб у Бена не вышло заговорить зубы. А потом… пустыня подскажет.  
Хатт, он не привык быть беспомощным. Не привык ждать, что кто-то взрослый и сильный придет и спасет. Вот только, сколько брат ни называет его умным – на то, чтобы придумать гениальный выход из схлопывающейся задницы, мозгов не хватает.  
Воздух еле заметно остывал. Тишина стала особенно звонкой, и мотор теперь рычал, казалось, куда как громче, чем днем. От каждого песчаного пригорка протянулись на восток длинные тени: черные, глубокие. Люк то и дело дергал спидер вбок, объезжая их: в темных обрывках наступающей ночи мерещилось что-то шевелящееся, дышащее искаженной жизнью. Люк знал, что в тенях никого нет, что это дергается в висках след ушедшего страха – хатт, да еще вчера он спокойно бы полетел через все тени пустыни! А вот сейчас рисковать почему-то не хотелось. Не после событий этого безумного дня.  
\- Контакт! – коротко вскрикнул брат. Люк ругнулся сквозь зубы, резко уводя спидер в сторону: одна из теней выпрямилась, поднялась и оказалась человеком. Одиноким, чтоб его, человеком посреди пустыни. Без спидера или корабля рядом. Ну почему, почему именно сегодня?!  
\- Да стволом от турболазера тебя по тощему заду, - простонал он, тормозя. – Живо залезай, идиота кусок!  
\- Зачем? – опешил человек. Вскинул на Люка взгляд, нахмурился, затем просветлел лицом: - Нет, помощь не нужна, мой спидер в порядке. Он стоит вон там, в тени, видите?  
Глубоко в темноте действительно угадывался силуэт старого спидера. Прищурившись, Люк разглядел даже вмятину на капоте.  
\- Чудесно, раз у вас всё в порядке, тогда мы полетели, - скороговоркой произнес брат.  
\- По-моему, помощь нужна вам, - качнул головой человек.  
Люк прикусил губу. Незнакомец не выглядел опасным, от него не веяло бедой, как от Бена, но, хатт, это очень, очень дурная идея – надеяться на чужую защиту! Ее нет, ее не будет, они с братом одни во всей пустыне, любой встречный по определению выдаст их врагу…  
Поверить странному типу, шатающемся по Татуину на закате, не тянуло, и это парадоксальным образом успокаивало. Значит, он всё еще мыслит сам, а не как тогда, при разговоре с Беном. Но и опасности в человеке не чувствовалось. Необычность – да, еще как. Но не враждебность, не готовность уничтожить, не та спокойная решимость, что сквозила во взгляде Бена…  
\- Если у тебя есть на примете место, где можно спрятать от слишком чутких типов даже нас с братом и где безопасно ночевать – тогда да, нужна, - решился наконец Люк. Предчувствию стоит доверять. Встреча с Беном показала это ясно. А они все же не пролетят через ночь, не смогут. Слишком быстро накатывает усталость, слишком шалят взбудораженные короткой схваткой нервы. Неровен час, перехлестнет через край желание уйти, убежать, скрыться – и выплеснется вспышкой паники, толкающей в зыбучие пески или в объятия ночной твари.  
Человек оглядел их, задумчиво покачал головой.  
\- Вас обоих… хотя может и получиться. Здесь минут сорок лететь. Справитесь?  
\- Жить-то хочется, - зло оскалился Люк. 

Скорость ночной путешественник поддерживал неплохую, хотя сам Люк обычно летал быстрее. Но сейчас, почти ночью, немного замедлиться было разумно. Тем более, узкая ложбинка между барханами показалась даже раньше, чем предупредил встреченный человек.  
\- Он тоже считает, что в дурном месте можно спрятаться, - негромко произнес брат. – Чувствуешь?  
Люк кивнул.  
\- Странно, что на картах не отмечено.  
\- Ничуть, - покачал головой брат. – Здесь мало кто ездит. Основные тропы лежат южнее.  
Обещанное безопасное место оказалось дурной пещерой: небольшой, наполовину заметенной песком. Тонкие трещинки знаков тянулись по каменному козырьку над входом.  
\- Спидер сюда заводите, - Люкам махнули рукой в сторону провала. – Не бойтесь, свод крепкий.  
В пещере оказалось неожиданно просторно: два спидера поместились без труда, и еще осталось место для третьего. Неровные стены из песчаника, покрытый толстым слоем песка пол. Тяжелая, похожая на надгробную плита в дальнем углу. Люк старался туда не смотреть.  
\- Всё, можно располагаться, - ночной путешественник сел, поджав под себя ноги. – Здесь хороший фон, сильный. Не найдут.  
\- А нас тут не съедят? – осведомился Люк.  
\- Нет, гробница покинута, пусть и совсем недавно, - человек покачал головой. - Вот пару лет назад я бы здесь ночевать не рискнул. А сейчас хозяин ушел и не вернется.  
\- То есть в них действительно живут! – брат торжествующе сверкнул глазами. – Я же говорил, что видел тогда фигуру в проеме! А ты не поверил и меня оттащил!  
\- Как раз потому и оттащил, что поверил, - фыркнул Люк. Перевел взгляд на человека. Немолодой, седые волосы увязаны в короткую растрепанную косу. Движения легкие, плечи расправлены. В спокойных глазах притаились непонятные золотистые искорки, будто от костра. Этот тип кого-то напоминал, но кого?..  
\- Вы много знаете про дурные пещеры, да? – голос брата оборвал размышления. – Расскажете?  
\- Почему нет? – человек запрокинул голову, уставившись куда-то под каменные своды. – Такие места возникают там, где хоронят неправильно умерших людей. Прячут тело внутрь скалы, высекают таинственные знаки… Я прав?  
\- Да.  
\- Пошлявшись по Татуину в свое время, я обнаружил, что эти знаки заметно различаются чуть ли не в каждом районе, - человек как-то грустно усмехнулся. – И далеко не все из них правильные. Ритуальные схемы урожденных ситхов создавались когда-то очень давно для того, чтобы не дать духу раствориться, помочь собраться в призрака. Хорошее средство, действенное. Но если не знаешь языка, а просто копируешь рисунки, несложно ошибиться раз этак пять. Тогда гробница перестает держать призрака, и он уходит.  
\- Куда? – брат невольно покосился на проем пещеры.  
\- Официальной науке это неизвестно. Я не смог проверить, ни разу ни увидел своими глазами момента разрушения уз. Но откуда-то ведь берутся твари пустыни? Неправильная ритуальная схема вполне может лишить призрака разума, превратить в жадного до чужой жизни зверя.  
\- То есть, - вскинулся брат, - мы сами создаем своих тварей? Из тех, кого хороним?  
\- А кто вы вообще такой, что так много знаете? – резко спросил Люк. – Вы вообще живой?  
Человек коротко засмеялся.  
\- Я Фимор. Брожу по галактике, ищу… древности всякие. Последние лет двадцать прилип к Татуину и отлипать не планирую. И да, после смерти у меня есть все шансы стать прозрачным и очень долговечным. Но пока что я живой, и, надеюсь, это надолго. Не хотелось бы бросать дела незаконченными.  
\- Я Люк, - встрял брат. – И он Люк. Мы близнецы. Извините, если обидели вопросом. Просто, сами посудите, кого можно встретить в межзакатье?  
\- Я не сержусь, - покачал головой Фимор. – Но вместо обсуждения страшных тайн ночного Татуина предлагаю поужинать. В конце концов, быть вечно голодными позволено только тварям пустыни и Дарту Нихилусу.  
Люк передернул плечами и полез в вещмешок. Он не слишком-то доверял этому Фимору и принимать его угощение не собирался. Впрочем, тот и не навязывался: бросил короткий взгляд, убедился, что голодными братья не останутся, и спокойно занялся своим пайком. Судя по упаковке, армейским старого образца. Неплохое снабжение у этого искателя древностей.  
Ночь в проеме входа налилась уже полноценной холодной чернотой. Тишина, обычно гулкая и недобрая, сейчас заставляла радоваться: гул спидера можно будет уловить издалека. Люк жевал плитку концентрата и ловил себя на желании прислушаться. Не гудит ли мотор за дальними барханами? Не шуршит ли песок под чужими шагами? А ведь еще целая ночь… И, хатт, придется сторожить. Он не настолько хорошо знает этого Фимора, чтобы спать в его присутствии.  
\- Ложись давай, - негромко сказал брат. Сунул в вещмешок упаковку из-под пайка, отпил глоток воды.  
Люк нахмурился. У брата нет кристалла, что защищает от попыток влияния. Он уязвим. Это его нужно защищать и сторожить…  
Брат вскинул голову, встретился с ним взглядом.  
«Я не принцесса из Внутреннего кольца, чтобы постоянно меня оберегать. А ты дрался и сильно устал. Спи», - уловленная в глубине глаз мысль была отчетливой, словно они всё еще находились в одном теле на двоих. Люк прикусил губу – не нравилось ему это! – и, помедлив, кивнул.  
\- Да не покусаю я вас, - пробормотал Фимор, заматываясь в плащ и устраиваясь у борта спидера. – Я, во-первых, сытый, а во-вторых, тоже спать хочу. 

Люк-светлый  
Люк проснулся резко, в один миг. Распахнул глаза, машинально фиксируя в памяти свод пещеры, задержал взгляд на брате. Тот спал, сунув под голову сжатый кулак. Наверняка в пальцах спрятан кристалл, притиснут к щеке так, чтобы при опасности обжег не только руку, но и лицо. Люк сконфуженно выдохнул: сторож, называется! Едва пару часов продержался – и уже вырубился. А если бы Бен их нашел?  
Но снаружи было тихо. Вчерашний искатель Фимор тоже спал, укутавшись в плащ по самую седую косу. На движение Люка он завозился, начал выпутываться из тяжелой ткани.  
\- Утро, - тихо сказал Люк.  
От звука голоса брат вскинулся, взметнулся с пола, ухватив бластер. Повел вокруг шалым взглядом и, ругнувшись вполголоса, сел обратно.  
\- Всё спокойно, - Люк положил руку ему на плечо. – Никто нас не нашел.  
\- Да кошмар приснился просто, - пробормотал брат. – Будто мы тогда не успели уйти.  
\- Успели, - отрезал Люк.  
\- А от кого вы бежите-то? – негромко спросил Фимор, доставая из спидера еще одну порцию пайка. – Не от тварей же ночных.  
Брат явно собрался выдать в ответ что-то резкое, но Люк взглядом попросил его помедлить. Фимор не казался безопасным, нет. Но это была не уверенная целеустремленная угроза, как от Бена. Фимор, если вчувствоваться получше, походил на крупного хищника, спокойно идущего своей дорогой. Опасность – но не направленная против них. Не таящая беду.  
К тому же, их легко можно было убить или взять в плен, когда оба Люка отсыпались после бурного дня. Фимор этого не сделал.  
\- За нами один псих гонится, - помолчав, ответил Люк. – Он знает, где мы живем, поэтому просто запутать следы и вернуться домой не выйдет. А пришибить его у нас сил и умения не хватит.  
\- С какой целью гонится? – деловито уточнил Фимор.  
\- Убить моего брата и забрать меня, - буркнул Люк.  
Фимор коротко моргнул, явно подавив желание вытаращить глаза.  
\- Зачем?! Нет, я понимаю желание увести с собой, сам мог бы не удержаться, но убивать-то с чего?  
\- Мешаю я ему, - недобро улыбнулся брат. – А почему вы хотели бы нас забрать?  
Фимор намотал на палец кончик косы.  
\- С концепцией одаренности знакомы? Ситхи, джедаи… - он на секунду задумался и продолжил: - Датомирские ведьмы, Черная Стража, Пророки Темной Стороны…  
\- Да, - Люк поспешил перехватить нить беседы: брат в порыве подозрительности мог наговорить чего-нибудь не того. – Бен рассказывал нам про ситхов и джедаев.  
\- Вы оба одаренные, - продолжил Фимор. – Сильные, яркие. Адепт любого Ордена с радостью принял бы такого ученика.  
Он повел рукой в сторону Люка.  
\- Из тебя будет легче воспитать джедая. Предрасположенность к Светлой Стороне, вещь редкая, но встречается. Твоего брата тоже можно обучить на джедая, но с куда большими сложностями.  
\- Я темный, - бросил брат.  
\- Да, из тебя выйдет хороший ситх, - совершенно спокойно согласился Фимор. – Хотя интереснее всего было бы учить вас обоих вместе, каждого на той Стороне, к которой выражена предрасположенность. Слаженная пара из светлого и темного, да еще и с резонансом Силы по близнецовой связи, такого же в истории не было еще…  
\- Бен обозвал меня ситхом, - подтвердил брат.  
\- Значит, сам с высокой долей вероятности джедай, - отметил Фимор. – Только у них такая агрессивная реакция на Тьму.  
Брат настороженно прищурился.  
\- А вы? Знаете, до меня дошло наконец, кого вы напоминаете. Бена. Вы тоже джедай?  
\- Когда-то был им, - безмятежно кивнул Фимор. – Потом наткнулся на страшные темные знания раз этак семь-восемь подряд, не сумел устоять и закономерно сменил Сторону. В результате чего и предпочел покинуть Орден, пока не за мной не пришли, гм… с уговорами.  
\- А не с бластерами?  
\- Сначала всегда идут убеждение, нотации и медитации, - Фимор покачал головой. – А если не подействует – тогда всякое случается, да. Я не стал проверять.  
Он чему-то мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Потом были долгие скитания всюду, где меня не ждали. А я ценил знания больше, чем привычную силовую окраску. Так что, если удавалось найти какие-нибудь увлекательные светлые техники, приходилось экстренно выползать из объятий Тьмы обратно к Свету. Ну, или наоборот, при необходимости. Кто-то называет такой метод взаимодействия с Силой «идти путем Ревана», я лично предпочитаю термин «мотаться, как гизкин хвост в супе».  
\- А сейчас-то вы кто? – спросил Люк. – Вы действительно похожи на Бена. Джедай?  
\- Технически ситх, - опроверг его предположение Фимор. – Просто привык маскироваться. А с точки зрения философии мне вообще ближе Живая Сила.  
\- Значит, Бену нас не выдадите? – остро посмотрел на него брат.  
\- Предпочту вообще с ним не встречаться, - поправил Фимор. – Большинство джедаев сочтет меня врагом. А зачем мне лишние сражения? Я не воин, я мирный ученый и немного искатель.  
\- Бен тоже воином не выглядел, когда мы в детстве к нему в гости ходили, - проворчал Люк. – А как ближе к делу – его и пристрелить не получается.  
\- Он знает вас так давно? – удивился Фимор. – Тогда отчего не попытался перевоспитать с самого начала? Из самого темного ребенка можно вырастить джедая, если задаться целью.  
Люки переглянулись. Вопрос был понятным и логичным, вот только как ответить на него, не выдав их самого страшного секрета?  
\- Только меня, - попытался отговориться Люк. – Брат тогда был немного не в форме и от Бена прятался.  
\- Это как? – Фимор отбросил косу за спину.  
\- Договаривай уже, - вздохнул брат. Судя по искрам в глазах, ему отчаянно хотелось отвесить то ли Люку подзатыльник, то ли Фимору – пару бластерных зарядов в спину.  
\- Мы до последнего времени жили в одном теле, - пробормотал Люк. Может, не поверит? – А потом наскучило, и мы раздвоились.  
Глаза Фимора отчетливо сверкнули солнечным золотом. Похожий отсвет Люк видел во взгляде брата, когда тот стоял напротив Бена.  
\- Поправьте меня, - в голосе Фимора слышалось опасливое восхищение, - изначально был один ребенок с шизофренией и голосом в голове, верно? А потом что-то случилось, и дополнительная личность воплотилась в отдельное тело.  
\- Если в общих чертах, то да, - не стал отрицать Люк. – А если конкретнее, это был страшный темный ритуал. Может, даже ситхский.  
Всё, теперь, если он ошибся в собеседнике, придется драться.  
Фимор медленно выдохнул, выпрямился. На лицо его выползла сумасшедшая, ошалелая улыбка, мгновенно делающая его моложе на несколько десятков лет. На секунду Люку и вовсе показалось, что рядом с ним сидит мальчишка-ровесник и смотрит восторженно-недоверчиво: «Да ты гонишь, невозможно пройти каньон Нищего ночью!»  
\- Предлагаю сделать вот что, - в золотистых глазах Фимора плясало предвкушение. – Я прикрываю вас от преследования, помогаю скрыться от любого поиска и вообще организую качественное сбрасывание хвоста. А вы подробно рассказываете, как, терентатеком вас сверху, ухитрились такое сотворить. Я должен это знать. 

Два солнца ощупывали лучами левую щеку. Люк поправил съехавшие на нос очки и чуть довернул спидер вбок, следуя за ведущим. Фимор ехал спереди и справа, так, чтобы длинный хвост взбаламученного песка за его спидером не летел в лицо ведомому.  
\- Похоже, это здесь, - подал голос брат. Люк пригляделся. На горизонте действительно вырисовывалась узкая темная полоса.  
Фимор, пообещав защиту, честно признался: побеждать джедая в честном поединке он не будет. Потому что после десятилетий странствий из всех видов боя на мечах, по его словам, помнит только Форму Ноль: когда оружие смирно висит на поясе и оказывает превентивное моральное воздействие. А если не хочешь сражаться – нужно с умом использовать условия местности, чтобы враг убился сам.  
Впрочем, от преследования их с братом Фимор прикрыл на совесть. Выдал по амулету в виде крупной потрескавшейся пирамиды, велел держать на коленях или за пазухой – и за весь день спину ни разу не уколол сосредоточенный взгляд из-за горизонта.  
\- Он все равно будет идти по следу, - сказал тогда Фимор. – Голокроны поглощают Силу, которую вы выплескиваете в пространство, и Бен вас не чует. Но если он живет здесь не первый год, наверняка знает: надежно скрыться в этом районе вы сможете только в Проклятых скалах. Значит, туда и полетит.  
Сейчас темная полоса на горизонте росла и превращалась в неровные складки песчаника. Прислушавшись к ощущениям, Люк кивнул сам себе: да, не зря эти скалы назвали Проклятыми. Опасностью от них веяло, как от старого, матерого, раскормленного на крови городских идиотов дурного места.  
Фимор сбросил скорость и поравнялся с их спидером.  
\- Тут каньон будет. Пойдете за мной, медленно и без лихачества.  
Брат фыркнул: по его мнению, они и так еле тащились. Ну, ладно, ехали на стандартной скорости торопящегося домой фермера.  
\- Без лихачества, - повторил Фимор. – Там есть пара мест, где чересчур самоуверенный гонщик практически стопроцентно влетит в дурную пещеру. Оно вам надо?  
Люк со вздохом помотал головой.  
Проклятые скалы свое название оправдали. Нет, Люка не впечатлила их высота и причудливые изрезанные формы – возле Анкорхеда еще и не такие рельефы встретить можно. Да и каньон, действительно узкий и извилистый, не пугал. А вот холодные, чуть заинтересованные взгляды, ощупывающие их с братом, – еще как. Особенно когда на крутом повороте перед глазами проплыли сразу две распахнувшие входы дурные пещеры.  
\- Я называю это место коррибанской диаспорой на Татуине, - весело улыбнулся Фимор. – Мило, атмосферно и, главное, жизнеутверждающе.  
\- Здесь же всюду… - брат запнулся, явно проглотив ругательство, - гробницы!  
\- Я же говорю, вылитый Коррибан, - согласился Фимор.  
\- А что там, на той планете? – Люк не смотрел по сторонам, уткнувшись взглядом в бампер переднего спидера.  
\- Там хоронили сильнейших и величайших, - голос Фимора метался между желтовато-рыжими склонами, затихал где-то вдали. – Тех, кто при жизни были Лордами среди Лордов.  
\- Короче, всё то же самое, но концентрированнее раза в три, - пробормотал брат.  
\- Скорее уж на порядок, - хмыкнул Фимор. – Зато сюда твари пустыни не залетают. Не любят их здесь. Всё, приехали.  
\- Ох! – вырвалось у Люка.  
В небольшой долине, окруженной кольцом скал, лежал корабль. Носом он зарылся глубоко в песок, уходил туда, вглубь, едва ли не на половину своей длины. Корма будто бы сползала по косогору из песчаника, левой своей частью угрожающе нависнув над жесткой землей. Корабль показался Люку огромным, он тянулся куда-то во все стороны сразу, и вниз, и в небо, и льнул к красно-желтым камням, и кутался в свистящий между турелями ветер… Рядом выдохнул что-то невнятно-восхищенное брат.  
А Фимор уже выбрался из спидера и раскланивался с темными провалами пещер.  
\- Добрый вечер, Лорды и Леди! Не уделите ли мне толику внимания?  
Его голос заставил Люка вздрогнуть и оторваться от зависшей между небом и землей мечты.  
\- Что у тебя случилось, Искатель? – негромкий шелестящий голос прокатился по закатной долине, просвистел ознобом под туникой. Взглядов, ощупывающих их с братом, резко стало куда больше. В проемах, под высеченными строками древних знаков, замелькали белесые фигуры.  
\- О, у меня всё просто замечательно, - бодро ответил Фимор. – Просто я нашел вот этих ребят.  
\- Хорошие детеныши, - одобрил застывший в ближайшем провале силуэт: совсем еще молодой парень в незнакомых Люку доспехах. – Сила любит тебя, Искатель.  
\- Проблема в том, что за ними охотится джедай, - продолжил Фимор. – Причем хочет убить одного из них. Нет бы обоих обучать взялся!  
\- Джедаи не любят сложных задач, - резко засмеялась полупрозрачная женщина с нечеловеческими чертами лица и двумя шрамами на щеке.  
\- А одаренных и так слишком мало, чтобы убивать друг друга из-за несовпадения цвета Силы, - вдохновенно говорил Фимор. – Уж лучше без помех передавать знания…  
\- Заканчивай агитацию, - оборвал его высокий мужчина в мундире неизвестной армии. – Мы не против продолжить нашу старую войну. Это будет увлекательно.  
Люк поежился, чувствуя холодок между лопаток. Если бы они залетели сюда вдвоем, без Фимора, местные обитатели вполне могли бы счесть увлекательными развлечением их.  
\- Благодарю, Лорды и Леди! – Фимор снова поклонился, потом повернулся к братьям. – Ну вот, теперь Бен отсюда не выйдет. Люк… гм, как бы вас различить-то? А, Люк-светлый. Отложи голокрон и плесни Силой как следует. Джедай почувствует и решит, что тебя срочно пора спасать.  
\- Я не умею, - буркнул Люк.  
\- Значит, просто отложи, джедай и так заметит, - Фимор закопался куда-то в спидер и достал вещмешок. – Вот, теперь можно и костерок развести…  
Брат коротко закашлялся.  
\- А нас здесь не… того?  
\- Нет, - негромко усмехнулась темнота между скал. – По крайней мере, пока.  
\- Они просто любят пугать гостей, - вздохнул Фимор. – Не дергайтесь так. Или вы предпочтете лечь и вздремнуть?  
Люки одновременно мотнули головой. Интуиция говорила, что угрозы для них здесь нет – но ненаправленная, статичная опасность переливалась из тени в тень по кольцу скал и не давала даже подумать о том, что можно заснуть.  
\- Вы быстро привыкнете, - Фимор чуть сконфуженно улыбнулся. – Моя вина. Я-то здесь нередко бываю, вот и забыл, как это место по первому разу ощущается.  
Темнота отозвалась на его слова коротким смешком.  
\- Откуда здесь вообще всё… это? – Люк обвел рукой скалы.  
Фимор присел на выступающий камень, сноровисто сложил небольшой шалашик из топливных брикетов. Щелкнул зажигалкой.  
\- Когда-то очень давно, лет примерно три с половиной тысячи лет назад, шла очередная война между ситхами и джедаями. Тогда обе стороны насчитывали не десятки разумных, а многие тысячи… ну, и дури у них, конечно, было пропорционально больше. И вместо того, чтобы помириться и вместе приумножать знания…  
\- Еще с джедаями я этого не делал! – фыркнул широкоплечий гуманоид с кожистыми отростками на лице.  
\- А зря, - парировал Фимор. – Вот воевали вы друг с другом чуть ли не пять тысяч лет подряд, и что? Согласитесь, ситуация, когда джедаи попрятались по самым дальним закуткам галактики, а ситхам не хватает сил даже основать собственный Орден, мало походит на торжество Тьмы. Да и на торжество Света тоже. А вот если бы обе стороны объединились…  
\- Так вы про войну говорили, – дипломатично перевел разговор Люк.  
\- Была она, - пожал плечами Фимор. – Эскадры сталкивались в самых разных системах. Шли бои и над Татуином. Военные корабли падали и разбивались – и так уж получилось, что два крейсера, ситхский и республиканский, совершили аварийную посадку совсем недалеко друг от друга.  
Он достал из вещмешка раскладную треногу, подвесил над костром котелок. Брат, помедлив, передал Фимору сверток с сушеной тыквой.  
\- Джедайский корабль был меньше и не так хорошо вооружен, зато почти не пострадал при посадке. Ситхскому выжгли большую часть двигателей, и Лорд, командующий крейсером, сажал его при помощи телекинеза. Многие члены экипажа погибли в бою и при падении.  
\- И их похоронили здесь, - Люк протянул Фимору склянку с солью. Брат прав, этот странный чужак уже показал, что не хочет вреда. Помог скрыться, помог уйти от погони. С ним вполне можно разделить пищу. – Местные, да?  
\- К счастью, нет, - немолодая женщина в летном обмундировании покачала головой. – Мы просто упали ночью. Видели, что тут бродит после темноты. Оставшиеся в живых не захотели такой участи своим товарищам.  
\- Гробницы оборудовали в спешке, но качественно, - Фимор налил в котелок немного воды: только-только чтобы скрыла овощи. – И чуть позже это очень помогло экипажу крейсера. Ведь команда с корабля Республики, уцелевшая почти полностью, была совсем не против продолжить сражение и на земле.  
\- Зато они сели посреди пустыни, а у нас сразу оказалась настоящая природная крепость, - обронил мальчишка-подросток едва старше Люка. Прозрачный плащ за его плечами был неровно подрезан, обожженный край свисал чуть ниже колен. – А призраки на своей территории могут многое.  
\- По итогам боя гробниц в Проклятых скалах прибавилось, но джедаев все же отбросили из горного массива, - закончил Фимор. – Те довольно быстро смогли починиться и подняли корабль обратно в небо, а за выжившими ситхами прилетели эвакуационные шаттлы. Те же, кто погиб, остались здесь. И это, замечу, отнюдь не худший итог.  
\- Шастать по пустыне ночами неприятнее, - согласился брат.  
\- Тут еще и получился небольшой ситхский анклав, - Фимор добавил в похлебку три полоски копченого мяса. – Есть с кем поговорить. Понимаете, если призрак сидит в одинокой гробнице несколько тысяч лет подряд, ему становится очень скучно. Редкие расхитители могил и любители приключений, конечно, скрашивают унылые будни, но ведь иногда хочется устроить, скажем, научную дискуссию. Или дружеский спарринг. Да хоть просто посплетничать! А здесь это несложно. Народу много, собеседник всегда найдется.  
\- Много, - усмехнулся воин в закрытом шлеме и с рельефными узорами на доспехах. – Особенно если учесть, что наши, впечатленные местной ночной фауной, перестраховались и сделали гробницы вообще всем погибшим одаренным. Обычно-то это только Лордам светит. А ваш Татуин призраков, похоже, как-то конденсирует, помогает не раствориться в Силе. Вот и вышло, что у нас даже кок прозрачным и светящимся шастает.  
\- А что кок? – лениво парировал средних лет человек в гражданской одежде. – Вот если бы тут бегал призрак корабельного фелинкса, я бы удивился.  
Фимор помешал похлебку.  
\- Теперь ваша очередь рассказывать. Что за джедай за вами гонится?  
\- Бен, отшельник Бен Кеноби, - начал Люк. – Он жил по соседству, еще когда мы только-только родились. Мы в детстве бегали к нему в гости, сказки слушать.  
\- Кеноби? – Фимор нахмурился. – У моего мастера был ученик по имени Оби-Ван Кеноби, уже после того, как я ушел из Ордена. Я ни разу не видел его вживую, но кое-что слышал. Во время войны его сделали магистром, это высокий ранг среди джедаев. Но вряд ли Кеноби мог стать настолько яростным фанатиком Света, каким он выходит по вашему описанию. У мастера Квай-Гона просто не получилось бы воспитать такого. Его ученик действовал бы мягко, на худой конец, мог применить майндтрик…  
\- А он и попытался, - буркнул брат. – Просто не вышло. А так он наверняка хотел, чтобы Люк меня забыл и ушел с ним. А меня бы прикопал где-нибудь за барханом, и делу конец.  
\- Расскажи подробнее, - попросил Фимор. Брат передернул плечами.  
\- А что тут рассказывать? Перехватил нас в дороге, сделал вид, что у него спидер сломался… сволочь. Знает, что в такой ситуации любой фермер остановится. Люк ему с ремонтом помогать начал, а этот гад всё говорит, и говорит, и говорит… непрерывно так, мягко, так и хочется расслабиться и ни о чем не думать. Я не сразу опомнился, а потом смотрю – у Люка уже глаза стеклянные. Врезал Бену чем-то непонятным, запихал брата в спидер и сдрапанул куда подальше.  
Фимор чуть улыбнулся одними глазами. Брат неловко сцепил пальцы: его явно тянуло повертеть в руках заветный кристалл, но выдавать такой козырь было нельзя.  
\- Может, и не убил бы, - задумчиво проговорил Фимор. – Я совсем не знаю Кеноби, но нас учил один и тот же человек. Если бы забрать только одного падавана из пары понадобилось мне…  
\- Если бы! – кто бросил это из темноты с коротким смешком, Люк не разглядел.  
\- Разумеется, Лорд, я бы постарался сманить обоих, - кивнул Фимор. – Но если предположить… Я, скорее всего, сделал бы так, чтобы каждый из вас забыл, что у него когда-то был брат. И семью вашу так же обработал бы. Они ведь до последнего времени считали, что у них один племянник, верно? Ну а потом светлый отправился бы с джедаем, спасшим его, скажем, от тускенов или пустынных хищников. Темный не запомнил бы даже джедая, а спокойно вернулся бы на ферму и жил с дядей и тетей. Все хорошо. Все счастливы.  
Последние слова продрали воздух жутковатым холодком. Люка передернуло.  
\- Я бы вспомнил, - брат смотрел на Фимора пристально, не мигая. – Вспомнил и пришел за тобой.  
\- Возможно, поэтому Кеноби и предпочел бы твою смерть, - согласился Фимор. – Впрочем, мы не знаем, как он планировал поступить.  
\- Кое-что непонятно, - заметил человек в потертой одежде из кожи неизвестного зверя. Он стоял в проеме дурной пещеры, прислонившись плечом к камню. – Что значит «считали, что у них один племянник»?  
\- Да! – оживился Фимор. – Вы обещали рассказать, как достигли такого эффекта!  
Люк вздохнул. Делиться подробностями ритуала не очень-то хотелось, но слово нужно держать.  
\- Сначала нас было двое в одном теле, - начал он…  
Говорить пришлось долго. Фимора интересовало всё: когда зыбкие ощущения в голове переросли в ясно слышимый голос, как начало получаться меняться местами в теле, как именно один брат звал из-за грани другого.  
\- А потом зеркало почернело, и от него начало веять чем-то дурным, - закончил Люк. – Тогда мы его разбили и расплавили осколки. Потому что в исходном ритуале говорилось, что из зеркального коридора может всякое прийти, а рисковать не хотели.  
\- Поразительно, - негромко протянули рядом. Люк вздрогнул и обернулся. Призраки сгустились из ночного ветра, замкнули кольцо совсем близко: протяни руку и дотронешься. Светящиеся взгляды скрестились на близнецах, ощупывали их сканирующими лучами. Люк невольно отступил назад, ближе к брату.  
\- Детеныши, покажите! – то ли попросил, то ли потребовал призрак с резкими, не совсем человеческими чертами лица, одетый в мундир без знаков различия.  
\- Тут нет зеркала, а тройное полнолуние уже прошло, - пробормотал Люк.  
\- Этого и не требуется, - призрак досадливо мотнул головой. – Просто вспомни, я просмотрю твою память и смогу…  
\- Нет, - коротко оборвал его слова брат. В голосе его звучало что-то недоброе, шуршащее песком перед бурей.  
\- Я не причиню вреда, Силой клянусь, - перевел на него взгляд призрак. – Я мастер менталистики, он даже боли не почувствует!  
\- Нет, - повторил брат. – У Люка один такой уже в голове покопался. Нам не понравилось.  
\- Тем более нужно! – настойчиво повторил призрак. – От действий джедая могли остаться повреждения ментального характера, отдаленные последствия. Я смогу найти следы травм и исправить нанесенный вред.  
\- Или запихнуть что-нибудь свое, - парировал брат.  
\- Я наполовину урожденный ситх, - призрак провел рукой по коротким кожистым отросткам у нижней челюсти. – Спроси Искателя, он подтвердит: такие, как я, не причиняют вреда детенышам. Нельзя, табу для любого, кто нашей крови.  
\- Так и есть, - кивнул Фимор. – В системе ценностей урожденных дети первичны. Правда, только одаренные. Но, Лорды, вы набросились на ребят, как стая ворнскров на одинокую самоходную котлету. Не стыдно?  
По кольцу прозрачных фигур прошелся легкий смех.  
\- Искатель, тебе ли нас осуждать? Кто, едва заслышав про незнакомый ритуал, легко согласился подвести под мучительную смерть собрата по Ордену?  
\- Я и не называл себя добрым и благородным, - пожал плечами Фимор. – А человек, которого мне описали Люки, явно стал падшим и теперь неадекватен. И то, пал он на Светлую Сторону, не делает его безопаснее для общества.  
Люк бросил взгляд по сторонам. Призраки не подходили ближе, не пересекали какую-то невидимую черту, но что-то ему подсказывало: если брат откажется, его слова не станут серьезной преградой для умерших десятки веков назад ситхов.  
\- Только если вы и правда посмотрите, не сделал ли мне Бен чего-то плохого, - твердо сказал он. Брат медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы. – И не причините вреда сами.  
\- Да! – призрак вдруг оказался совсем рядом, коснулся лба прозрачной рукой. Кожу словно бы прогладил твердый и очень холодный ветер, в ушах тонко засвистело. Перед глазами побежали расплывчатые образы: вот они оба, еще единые, летят по каньону, вот Люк стоит перед залитым белизной зеркалом, вот из расплавленного лунного света навстречу шагает брат…  
Он не мог точно сказать, сколько времени всё это продолжалось. Просто в определенный момент призрак шагнул назад, а самого Люка слегка шатнуло, пришлось даже опереться на руку Фимора. Брат мгновенно оказался впереди, закрывая от возможной опасности.  
\- Восхитительно, - призрак мастера менталистики хищно улыбался. – Кем же нужно быть, чтобы провести такой ритуал без малейших знаний теории? Вытянуть всё на воле, Силе и желании… На это разве что мифические сит’ари способны.  
\- Лорд, - брат прищурился, не отрывая взгляда от белесой фигуры. – Так что там насчет последствий от действий того джедая?  
\- Да, - кивнул призрак. – Последняя встреча не нанесла твоему брату никаких повреждений, разве что природные щиты разума чуть просели под атакой. Но они быстро восстановятся. А вот то, что было раньше… Вам знакомо такое понятие, как ментальные закладки?  
\- Нет.  
\- Это что-то вроде скрытых программ, внедряемых в сознание. В некоторых ситуациях они активируются и заставляют человека поступать определенным образом, причем в полной уверенности, что он действует по собственному желанию, - по волосам прошлось плотным ветерком: призрак провел рукой по голове Люка. – У тебя, детеныш, следы таких закладок в разуме. Очень старых, установленных чуть ли не в младенчестве. И, похоже, за ваше раздвоение нужно благодарить как раз их автора.  
\- Почему? – нахмурился брат.  
\- Ставить закладки на младенца – бессмысленное изуверство, - пожал плечами призрак. – Сознание еще даже не начало формироваться, оно не в состоянии воспринять слишком сложные для него установки и просто отторгает их, как инородное тело. Но у вас закладки, похоже, были чересчур тесно вплетены в личность. И разум отбросил их вместе с частью себя, выделив в отдельный слепок сознания.  
Фимор тихо присвистнул. Глаза его снова горели тем же ошалелым интересом, как тогда, в пещере.  
\- Это что же, нам Бена благодарить надо? – беспомощно переспросил брат.  
\- Уж точно не его, - усмехнулся призрак. – Он, как я понял, жил неподалеку от вас и обязательно проверял бы свою работу время от времени. А раз джедай позволил закладкам выродиться вот в такое – это точно не его рук дело.  
\- Были в Ордене мастера, - негромко произнес Фимор. – И не такое могли организовать.  
\- Не знаю, кто из вас первичен, - призрак оглядел обоих Люков. – Вполне возможно, что закладки полностью интегрировались, и то, что не подходило под предписанные джедаем параметры, было отторгнуто, стало голосом в голове. А может быть и наоборот: тот из вас, кто вышел из зеркала, на самом деле есть изначальная часть сознания, отделившая закладки в дополнительную личность.  
\- Сейчас нас всё равно двое, - Люк нашарил руку брата и сжал ее. – Мы – Люк Скайуокер.  
\- И это восхитительно, - проговорила женщина в летном обмундировании из кольца призраков. – А теперь ты, Аргаас, поделишься информацией. Нам, знаешь ли, тоже интересно.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул менталист. По долине словно бы пронесся легкий ветерок, и белесые фигуры исчезли, растаяли, блеснув на миг лунным серебром возле одной из пещер.  
\- Сила велика и непознаваема, - мечтательно проговорил Фимор, проводив их взглядом. – Я убеждаюсь в этом год за годом.  
\- А у тебя похлебка пригорела, - буркнул брат.  
\- Не в первый раз, не в последний, - махнул рукой Фимор. – Тем более что пайки еще остались.

Люк-темный  
Бен, сволочь старая, оказался слишком умным. Люк почувствовал его еще ранним утром: приближающаяся опасность проходила наждаком по коже, заставляла пригибаться к земле. Брат, как и в прошлый раз, ничего не ощущал, но один из тех призрачных типов, что выпытывали у них вчера подробности ритуала, подтвердил: джедай подъехал к Проклятым скалам. А внутрь, зараза такая, не заходит.  
\- Может, Силой что-нибудь сделаешь? – предложил Люк брату. – Чтобы он решил, что тебя уже убивают, и полез спасать.  
\- Говорил же, не умею я, - буркнул тот.  
\- Хочешь, мы поможем? – юноша в доспехах проявился у входа одной из пещер, улыбнулся предвкушающе.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Люк. Помогут они, как же! Фимор может сколько угодно говорить, что урожденные ситхи – знать бы еще, что это такое – не причиняют вреда детям, но брат у него только один, и рисковать им Люк не собирался.  
\- Он не зайдет, - вздохнул Фимор. – Даже на всплеск Силы. Решит, что Люка уже не спасти, и предпочтет выжить сам. Отобрать добычу у мертвых Лордов может далеко не каждый. Это было бы даже неплохо, если бы Кеноби не поселился на этой планете. Инсценировали бы вашу смерть и спокойно вернулись.  
\- Он проверит, - мрачно подтвердил Люк. – Пока этот гад жив, нам нельзя лететь на ферму. Да и потом чревато.  
Брат вопросительно посмотрел на него. Люк передернул плечами.  
\- Вот Фимор говорил, что на месте Бена заставил бы дядю с тетей забыть, что нас двое. Я и представил себе: прилетаем мы домой, откроем дверь – а они и подумают, что один из нас ненастоящий. И жахнут калибром покрупнее.  
Брат промолчал, глянул со злой тоской туда, где за кольцом скал ощущалось присутствие Бена. Люк не стал говорить, что дома их, скорее всего, и так ждет что-то подобное. Иначе почему бы он с самого начала погони знал: возвращаться на ферму нельзя?  
\- Ладно, - Фимор тяжело поднялся с камня. – Я выйду и поговорю с ним. Может быть, удастся разрешить дело миром.  
\- О, это вечное джедайское стремление к переговорам, - насмешливо протянул мужчина в военном мундире. – Очнись, Искатель! Тебя прирежут и скажут, что так и было.  
\- Я буду протестовать, - покачал головой Фимор. – Я понимаю, Лорды, нехорошо с моей стороны сначала пообещать вам добычу, а потом не сдержать слова. Но что делать, если Кеноби не заходит внутрь?  
\- Мне неплохо и без залетных джедаев, - призрак пожал плечами. – Но, если ты погибнешь, в мире станет на одного адекватного одаренного меньше. Это будет печально.  
\- Он обучался у того же человека, что и я, - твердо произнес Фимор. – А мастер Квай-Гон всегда предпочитал разговор поединку. Есть немалый шанс, что его ученик привык поступать так же. А дальше… Стандартная схема джедайских переговоров состоит из фаз «нотацией по ушам», «майндтриком по мозгам» и «мечом по кишкам». Всегда есть шанс оборвать ее на первом или хотя бы втором шаге.  
\- Джедай, - махнул рукой призрак. – Сколько бы голокронов ты не перечитал, ситхом не станешь.  
\- Мне и так неплохо, - Фимор улыбнулся и направился к входу в каньон. Люк проводил его взглядом и, едва стих звук шагов, осторожно пошел следом.  
\- Ты чего? – негромко спросил брат. – Ты ведь не сможешь ему помочь. Помнишь, как Бен двигается?  
\- Не смогу, - кивнул Люк. – Но я должен сам убедиться, что эта тварь сдохла. Не хочу его бояться.  
\- А если тебя заденет взрывной волной или чем они там драться будут? Брат мой, это ты тут голос разума!  
\- Сидеть смирно и ждать, когда за нами придет победитель, будет еще большей дуростью, - отрезал Люк. – Ты можешь не ходить, но я должен… ну, не контролировать ситуацию, но хотя бы быть в курсе, что и как.  
\- Спятил? – брат покосился на провалы дурных пещер. – Я с ними один не останусь!  
Люк прикусил губу и кивнул. Бен, конечно, может опять заморочить брату мозги и заставить сделать какую-нибудь дурость. Но он сам, если что, будет рядом и даст по башке. А защитить брата от призраков не хватит ни сил, ни умения.  
\- Ты прав. Пошли. 

Фимор не ошибся: сразу на него никто не кинулся. Наоборот, Бен, похоже, обрадовался встрече. Спидер его остановился метров за двадцать до кромки скал, и в вечной песне ветра не удавалось разобрать слов, но уж эмоции-то Люк считать мог. Да и то, как Бен дернулся навстречу Фимору…  
\- Они ведь не знали друг друга, - шепнул он. – Почему так?  
\- Джедаи сейчас вне закона, их немного осталось, - предположил брат. Он лежал рядом, глядя в щель между камнями. – Может, Бен просто радуется, встретив одного из своих. Ну, как он думает.  
Бен что-то говорил, иногда жестикулируя в такт речи. Фимор периодически обрывал его слова, уточнял или переспрашивал. Люк пожалел, что не умеет читать по губам. Бинокль-то у них с собой был, можно было бы навестись.  
\- Про нас говорит, - с досадой произнес брат.  
\- Ты расслышал?  
\- Нет. Но это и так ясно.  
Действительно, Бен указал куда-то в направлении Проклятых скал. Люк порадовался про себя, что амулет-голокрон, выданный Фимором, все еще скрывает их в Силе. Знал бы Бен, что они совсем рядом, – мог бы попытаться это использовать.  
Фимор что-то спросил, Бен начал рассказывать, долго и горячо. Люк кожей чувствовал его желание объяснить, убедить. Покосился на брата – нет, тот вроде ведет себя как обычно, прыгнуть со скалы в объятия Бена не норовит. Значит, если воздействие и есть, направлено оно на Фимора. А этот выдержит, он даже с мертвыми Лордами на равных общается.  
\- Они похожи, - обронил брат.  
\- Ну, джедаи ведь оба, хоть Фимор и бывший, - Люк кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от двух фигур на фоне песчаной бесконечности.  
\- Я не про это, - брат сунул ему бинокль. – Присмотрись к лицам. Они выглядят как ровесники, Фимор, может, даже чуть младше. А ведь он говорил, что уже ушел из Ордена, когда его мастер взял Бена.  
\- Видимо, тяжкая участь надсмотрщика за нами состарила Бена раньше срока, - проворчал Люк.  
Фимор произнес что-то, явно понизив голос: теперь даже звуки речи доносились едва-едва. Бен кивнул. В следующую секунду от Фимора потянуло холодной, звенящей ненавистью, не хуже чем от любой ночной твари. Люк невольно вжался в камень, стараясь стать как можно более незаметным. Бен отшатнулся – и медленно опустился на песок.  
\- Форма Ноль, значит? – короткий смешок брата разорвал тишину. – Меч на поясе, значит?  
\- Ну, он его и правда не включал, - Люк выглянул из-за камня. Фимор взвалил тело Бена на плечо и шел обратно к скалам. Нечто, взглянувшее на мир его глазами, уже скрылось обратно. А угрозы, с самого утра скребущей наждаком по коже, не стало. Совсем.  
У входа в каньон Фимор остановился.  
\- Вылезайте, - велел он в пространство. – Я же знаю, что вы подглядывали. Сам бы точно не удержался.  
\- Ну, подглядывали, – буркнул Люк, выбираясь из-за камня. От Фимора веяло эхом холодной ярости, уже нашедшей себе жертву, но еще не утихшей. – А что нам, сидеть вдвоем среди этих, прозрачных? Схарчили бы и не заметили.  
\- Здорово вы его уделали, - дипломатично заметил брат, покосившись на тело Бена. – Что он говорил? Ну, про нас?  
\- Грязная история, - поморщился Фимор. – Расскажу позже. Сначала нужно сделать так, чтобы этот недостойный разумный не портил нам жизнь и после смерти. У вас резак есть? Я могу и мечом пещеру вырезать, но к нему, случись что, сложнее найти запасные аккумуляторы.  
\- Есть, - кивнул Люк. – Пойдемте к спидеру.  
\- Поправь меня, Искатель, - призрак человека в тяжелой броне проявился рядом с Фимором, - ты намерен похоронить его прямо здесь?  
\- Ну что вы, Лорд, я не настолько изверг, - зло улыбнулся Фимор. – Ему же тут грустно будет, одиноко. Поближе к кораблю могилку вырежу. Там, где самый центр общественной жизни.  
В ответном смехе, кажется, прозвучало сразу несколько голосов.  
\- Ты жесток, Искатель.  
\- По заслугам, - отрезал Фимор. – Хатт, как у мастера Квай-Гона вообще могло получиться такое? Или он просто погиб слишком рано?  
С гробницей они провозились почти до заката. Резали пещеру в скале, сооружали саркофаг, затем Фимор долго чертил над входом знакомые любому фермеру знаки и нараспев говорил что-то на неизвестном рычащем языке.  
\- Соберется из Силы – будет ему сюрприз, - пояснил он. Люка передернуло. Наверное, вечность в компании этих разумных тварей со светящимися глазами – слишком жестокое наказание даже за попытку подчинить его брата. Или все-таки нет? Фимор говорил, там было еще что-то …  
\- Так почему он хотел убить Люка? – спросил брат, когда между скалами снова загорелся костер.  
\- Потому что паникер недоученный этот Кеноби, - скривился Фимор. – Он решил, что Люк-темный – призрак ситха. То ли воплотившийся в таком странном виде, то ли клона себе раздобывший… он не пояснял своих рассуждений. Но это чудесное явление, по его словам, промыло всем мозги и живет у вас в семье. Для того, видимо, чтобы злодейски совратить Люка-светлого на Темную Сторону.  
Он покачал головой и глянул в сторону новой гробницы: с гладкими, оплавленными краями входа и не проснувшимися еще знаками.  
\- Понять не могу: как можно жить на Татуине и спутать призрака с живым человеком? Он что, ни разу не отъезжал от дома дальше, чем на пару часов пути?  
\- Бен редко покидал район ферм, - вспомнил брат. – Он летал в Анкорхед и к нам иногда. И всё.  
Люк сжал губы. Что бы там ни думал хаттов Бен, он, Люк – не ночная тварь. Это уже не раз доказано солнечными лучами и живой кровью. Он – человек. А то, что родился немного странно… Мало ли в галактике технологий работы с биоматериалом?  
\- На кой мы ему вообще сдались? – спросил он. – Ну, мой брат, то есть.  
Фимор резко отбросил за спину косу.  
\- Помните, я удивлялся в свое время, что вас никто не обучал? Оказывается, это не случайность. Ты, Люк-светлый, нужен был Бену как чистый лист. Необязательно светлым, кстати, что-то мне подсказывает, что темный бы тоже подошел. Главное – сильный, яркий и совершенно ничего не умеющий. Идеальный ученик, на которого загорятся глаза у любого вменяемого одаренного.  
\- Ловля на живца? – понял Люк.  
\- Именно, - кивнул Фимор. – Причем одного конкретного человека. Вашего отца.  
Люк сощурился, тело на секунду закостенело, непослушное и неподвижное. Песня ветра стала громче и выше, шелест песка распался на голоса отдельных песчинок. Слух и интуиция, казалось, обострились до предела, выискивая: где, где ложь в словах? Ее не может не быть!  
\- Отец мертв, - неестественно звонко произнес брат.  
\- Кеноби был уверен в обратном, - вздохнул Фимор. – Я не знаю, кто он: увы, слишком взъярился, чтобы спросить. А Кеноби твердил только про детей ситха. Будто в галактике один-единственный ситх! Ох уж мне эти корусантские рыцари с их кругозором, ограниченным официальной точкой зрения…  
\- Отец жив, - медленно, по слогам проговорил Люк. Дядя рассказал им об Энакине Скайуокере еще в раннем детстве – то, что считал правдой, конечно. Они с братом, бывало, ждали, что папа прилетит за ними на большом корабле – но про себя всё равно знали: на самом деле такого не случится. А теперь дохлый Бен утверждает, что отец жив.  
\- Он точно о вас не знает, - добавил Фимор. – Но, полагаю, ему бы сообщили в нужный момент, чтобы не убил случайно юного мстителя. А вот тебе – едва ли. Кеноби был уверен, что Люк Скайуокер охотно станет сражаться против злобного ситха. Почему, не говорил. Возможно, надеялся на работу ментальных закладок, возможно, планировал позже провести идеологическую обработку.  
\- Он уже начал, - пробормотал брат. – Его сказки. Про доблестных рыцарей-джедаев и их коварных врагов. Бен ведь не знал, что первым, кого у меня на глазах назовут ситхом, будет Люк. После такого как-то не очень верится в их злобность и коварство.  
\- Результатом этой затеи должна была быть, как легко догадаться, победа Света, - закончил Фимор. – Я не знаю, каким путем. Кеноби искренне считал, что я верен памяти Ордена и помогу ему вытащить вас из Проклятых скал, едва услышу про план мести ситху. Потому и рассказал эту историю. Но в детали он не углублялся. Может быть, дело в том, что многие Лорды действительно трижды подумают, прежде чем убивать кровную родню. А победить полностью необученного одаренного, оставив при этом в живых, не так-то просто. Он и сам не знает, что выдаст в следующий момент.  
\- Или мы просто не видим каких-то тонкостей, - Люк прикусил губу. У них где-то есть отец. А может, Бен просто соврал? Если он искренне верил в свою ложь, в достоверности сведений не усомнится даже джедай…  
\- Значит, нужно найти отца, - подал голос брат.  
\- Отыскать в галактике ситха, зная о нем только то, что он есть, не так просто, - усмехнулся Фимор. – Но всё равно ведь попытаетесь, да?  
Люк взглянул на брата и, помедлив, кивнул. Они должны выяснить, солгал ли Бен. Обязаны.  
\- Эх, - Фимор вздохнул. – Я уже обрадовался, что сам вас обучать буду. А отец наверняка себе заберет, ситхи – редкостные собственники…  
\- А нас предупредить забыли? – вскинул голову Люк.  
\- Но я ведь лучше, чем всякие джедаи, - улыбнулся Фимор. – И разве тебе не интересно разобраться, чем таким ты атаковал Кеноби, когда выдирался из засады? Понять, что еще можешь сделать с Силой?  
\- Мы не против, - прервал его брат. – Просто найти отца тоже очень важно. А еще раньше – разобраться, всё ли в порядке с дядей и тетей. Вы тогда сказали, что на месте Бена заставили бы их забыть, что нас было двое…  
\- А я чувствовал, что на ферму возвращаться нельзя, - сквозь зубы буркнул Люк.  
\- Скорее всего, ты просто не хотел привести врага к дому, - покачал головой Фимор. – Это разумно, для джедая ваши системы обороны не станут серьезной преградой. Но я посмотрю ваших родных. Из меня не лучший менталист в галактике, но свежее воздействие опознать сумею. А если не смогу нейтрализовать последствия, привезем пациентов сюда. Думаю, Лорды не откажут в помощи.  
\- Разрушить планы джедаев – достойное деяние, - кивнул призрак в мундире без знаков различия. Люк краем глаза заметил, как он соткался из воздуха на середины реплики Фимора. – Не люблю работать с неодаренными, но ради такого случая помогу. Один раз.  
\- Конечно, Лорд, - Фимор поклонился. – Потом направимся на поиски. Мой корабль довольно далеко отсюда. Мне он, понимаете, в последнее время не был нужен. На Татуине я ищу голокроны. Когда-то джедаи хоронили их здесь, под песком, чтобы никто не добрался до древних темных знаний и не устроил галактике очередную войну Экзара Куна. А я выкапываю. И голокронам хорошо, когда сверху песок не давит, и мне есть что почитать перед сном.  
На лукавый взгляд Люк только усмехнулся. Вот, значит, почему Искатель.  
\- Но в таком занятии лишняя скорость только мешает, - пояснил Фимор. – Не успеваешь локализовать источник возмущения в Силе. Вот я и оставил корабль на консервации в надежном месте…  
\- В дурной пещере? – не удержался Люк. По его мнению, с Фимора бы сталось загнать корабль прямо в чужую гробницу и попросить призрака посторожить.  
\- В общем, да, - улыбнулся Фимор. – По крайней мере, хорошей эту пещеру точно никто никогда не называл.  
\- А по дороге к кораблю вы будете убеждать нас у вас учиться, - полуутвердительно произнес брат.  
\- Еще как, - согласился Фимор. – И потом тоже. Поиски нам предстоят долгие.  
Люк неохотно кивнул. Он все еще не полностью доверял Фимору: просто не привык до конца верить кому-то, кроме семьи. Но тот помог им скрыться, убил Бена. И сейчас согласился лететь с ними искать отца. Было бы просто неправильно отказать ему после всего этого. Правда, тогда придется покинуть дядю и тетю… Но, может, так оно и безопаснее выйдет? По крайней мере, если Люки окажутся далеко, ни одному джедаю не придет в голову навредить обычным татуинским фермерам. В этом просто не будет смысла.  
\- Кстати! – вспомнил Фимор. – У вас еще и сестра есть. Близнец. Кеноби упоминал, что она – резервный план. Но о ней я не знаю даже имени.  
Люки переглянулись.  
\- Сестра, значит, - протянул Люк. – Близнец.  
\- Интересно, она тоже сдвоенная? – привычно озвучил его мысли брат. – Если резервный план, могли поставить схожие закладки. Может, отзеркалим, когда найдем?  
От белесых теней у скал потянуло холодным азартом. В глазах Фимора мелькнули золотые искры.  
\- Тогда нам нужно поспешить с поисками, - произнес он. – В конце концов, до следующего тройного полнолуния не так уж и много времени.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[vid] Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995955) by [Entrecote_of_Schrodinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger)




End file.
